The Oracle
by bakka.onna
Summary: Prince Vegeta is send to retrieve an all powerful oracle who is said to be an ascendant of the gods themselves; however this oracle doesn't turn out to be anything like he expected, and as time passes he will soon find himself lost in a game of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic in almost over 4 years. I hope you guys like it and please comment for any advice as to what I could improve.  
>Enjoy ^_^<strong>

Chapter 1

Vegetasei  
>Strategy Room<p>

"If this gets into the hands off the wrong people we will be screwed." he said

" It is not our jurisdiction to interfere, we should just let them take care of it themselves." another said.

"What, are you nuts? They by no means have the power to keep this situation under control!" a third screamed.

"Relax," the first one replied "we will simple extinct the problem"

"Now who is crazy, are you trying to anger the gods?" the second one implied.

"There will be no more gods if we don't eradicate the problem immediately." the first one countered again.

"Neither answer is acceptable, we have to find a more suitable solution for this problem."the third one reasoned.

At that moment the double doors of the room burst open and in walked king Vegeta of Vegetasei. The three men automatically fell silent at the mighty man's presence as he looked down upon them with a menacing glare.

King Vegeta had been ruling the planet of Vegetasei for almost thirty years now and in that time period the people had learned to respect and fear him on righteous terms. He was a man that could not be taken easily and many quivered in his presence; never the less though the people had also learned to love him because he had brought Vegetasei into a flourishing time and for once it seemed that the planet was entering a more permanent period of peace.  
>The king was nearing the age of the fifties yet he continued to look as young as his early thirties, it was the blessing of the goddess of Vegetasei that gave the people the gift of prolonged life; because of it saiyans were easily able to live into the age of the two-hundreds.<p>

However, even thought the king was still in the prime of his youth he was slowly preparing to step down from his throne and hand it over to his son, Prince Vegeta. His own father had handed the thrown to him when he had just turned nineteen, even though costume called for the king to be a minimum of age forty-five. Because of this king Vegeta had to handle many things without any prior experience, but he had found in the years that passed that he managed just fine and because of it he had been able to come about many new solutions that had been more profitable than the previous old ones. Therefore he was going to do the same thing with his son; now, he wasn't handing the thrown over at such a young age because Prince Vegeta was already twenty, no, he would wait one more year and then he would pass everything on to him. That way the Prince could get used to the idea and find his peace before he had to handle the stress of leading his own planet.

Prince Vegeta had entered the strategy room as well, right behind his father, he had noticed immediately how the occupants had withdrawn into themselves as they had entered. 'What pathetic cowards' he thought, they didn't deserve his father's presence if they couldn't even hold their own waters every time they saw him.

"What is this urgent matter that couldn't wait till tomorrow?" king Vegeta demanded to know.

"My king," one of the men bowed. "There was a message from the Eastern Temple of the gods."

"This better be as important as you say, I'm not a priest so you are well aware that I do not handle matter concerning the gods." king Vegeta warned them.

"No my king, "another man bowed "this matter is of high importance of Vegetasai's existence."

Both the king and the prince raised a single eyebrow at that sentence, if this matter wasn't as important as these men claim it was there would be hell to pay.

Finally the third man bowed to the king and started telling the tale "It seems that a mere three months ago the Priestesses of the Eastern Temple have come upon what is known as 'The Oracle'. Now this being is as high appraised as the gods themselves because not only can it communicate with the gods directly but it also possesses the power of the elements and the sight of the time to come. The last oracle existed over a century ago and died in the hands of the Gallican's, a race as we all know is now within its ruins. They tried to take the power for themselves and thus it was their downfall. There are many speculation as to what the exact cause of their destitution was but none are conformable, it is only agreed upon that it was their desperate attempt for dominance and their meddling with a power that is too high for any of us to understand that they now lay at the bottom of the hierarchy. Now, the reason why I am informing you of all of this is because the news of the new oracle seems to have spread wide throughout the galaxies and warriors from all over are making way to claim the oracle for themselves. They all believe to have the knowledge of gaining the oracles power through favors and gifts and thus are planning to steal it away and seduce it into aiding their plans."

The man paused for a second to let all the information sink in and then continued.

"If we let this power fall into the wrong hands it will only be a matter of time till we shall be at the receiving end, with Vegetasei being the strongest planet in the galaxies and us having some much control over so many planets it is only logical that whoever will obtain the oracle will use the power to dethrone us and rise above all else. Therefore it is of high importance that we must decide upon a solution immediate before it is too late and the oracle has fallen into the wrong hands."

As the man finished his tale the room grew very quiet, all eyes were on the king waiting for a responds, his face however was a stone mask impossible to decipher and he himself was lost in thought trying to make sense of all he had just been told.

It was obvious that this 'Oracle' had to be relocated in such a manner that it wasn't accessible to anyone. The messengers were right, if it fell into the hands of the wrong people it could mean the downfall of Vegetasei, it wasn't a guaranteed thing but the chance were too high to bet otherwise. King Vegeta didn't even dare let his thought wonder towards the fastest and easiest solution of the problem: destruction. If what they had told him was correct and this being had direct contact with the gods then it was also protected by them, and destroying something the god favored was a sure way to get oneself obliterated. The only solution that came to him was to place the oracle in a place that no one could reach it and the only place he could think of that he trusted to be safe enough was Vegetasai.

So, making his decision final king Vegeta spoke " We shall sent out a party of our strongest warriors to retrieve this 'Oracle' and bring it back to Vegetasei. Once here it shall reside in the temple of our goddess with the other priestesses. "

Upon seeing the concerned look of the three men with the idea of taking the oracle for Vegetasai, the king added."We shall not use the oracle in any way. It will simple stay on our planet so we can assure that no one else will claim it. If this being really stands as high as you acclaim it to be then we shall treat it as the goddess herself and perhaps the gods will take a shine upon us and bless us for taking such good care of their medium."

The three men looked at each other and then turned towards the king taking a deep bow and stating "Our King" in unison.

King Vegeta turned towards his son who had been listening intently and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I place you in charge of this Vegeta. Gather our best men, take as many as you deem necessary and I want you to lead them personally into a retrieval mission to the Eastern Temple of the gods. Get this oracle before anyone else does and bring it to Vegetasei."<p>

**Omg the first chapter is finished, I'm actually kinda proud of myself. But the hard part is still up ahead . . . Your Reviews! Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter two . . . . Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Eastern Temple of the Gods_

She was running.

Running for her live.

She could hear them right behind her.

All she had to do was make it to the loading deck; there a space pot would be waiting for her to get away.

She was exhausted, no food and sleep for three days, all that was left was to make it to the ship before they caught her and she would finally be able to rest and eat.

They were starting to get closer. She tried to will her legs to move faster but there was nothing left in her. She could hear her elaborate breathing and her chest hiving for air. 'Come on, come on' she kept on saying to herself 'just a bit more'.

All of the sudden a gush of wind came from a hallway that she passed. The torment blew her aquatic blue hair into hair face and she could feel herself losing footage all of the sudden. Her body started to lean forward, she tried to keep her balance but her knees just wouldn't give anymore and gave out under her. She could feel her body airborne for a few seconds before she landed face first on the ground. Her body made a smacking sound as it collided with the floor and all her bones seemed to scream with the sudden impact of her weight. For a few seconds she couldn't seem to make a coherent thought and when she finally came back to herself and decided to get off the floor and to continue running it was already too late. They had circled her and were staring down upon her broken body, their faces plastered with knowing smirks.

There would be no more escaping.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Bulma woke up shooting of her bed into a sitting position, her breath was raving and her heart was pounding widely within her chest. She moved her hand over it to will it to calm and took a few deep breaths.

'Not again' she thought looking off into the distance 'when will these dreams stop to hunt me?'

She remained on the bed for a few more seconds until she finally swung her legs over the mattress and made her way towards the bathroom. There she washed her face thoroughly trying to get rid of the dark circles the nightmare had created under her eyes. After several minutes of no success she final gave up and returned to her chamber; with deliberate movements she slowly got dressed in a white dress shirt and black sweat pants made of silk. When she was done she slipped her feet into silver ballet slippers and continued to the dresser to brush her hair; after a few strokes and a final inspection in the mirror she finally decided that there was no more to be done and left her room.

She slowly made her way down a long marble hallway which had an open window every few feet. The sun was already on the morning rise and birds were flying about chirping in the trees. Every now and then a swirl of fresh air would come through the windows and with it the smell of morning dew and spring flowers. It was a beautiful day just like every other one on this tranquil patch of rock which wasn't even big enough to be called a planet. The women workers were already starting their work on the fields, harvesting and planting new fruits and vegetables; no doubt that those very same vegetations would be served for lunch today.

Bulma continued along her path making a left and right turn whenever necessary until she landed in front of two huge double doors. The doors were embedded with many gems whose purpose were to enhance the many pictures that were depicted, the whole scenery told of a great tale of how this temple came to be. It showed how the gods themselves had united and brought their powers together, whirling it towards the dimension of the living and creating a giant planet only composed of the most beautiful and calming things existing in the worlds. Once finished with their majestic work they had set out, each individually, in search for their own messenger that was to represent them among the many mortals. A great variety of people all from different races came together and were taught by the gods themselves the knowledge needed to perform their work and priests and priestesses were created.

However, as the nature of the majority of mortals is to control and gain power the priests soon found themselves under attack because everyone wanted their own semi-gods aiding them to obtain the ultimate power and become the strongest in the galaxies. As the gods saw what was happening they were enraged, they had tried to help the people with this generous gift but now they were exploiting it each for their own selfish gain, so with one giant blow the gods ripped the planet into eight different pieces and stripped their representatives of all their powers. The priests were allowed to retain their knowledge and divided themselves equivalently between the eight pieces of the planet; they continued to follow the gods and perform the rituals to honor them. As time passed the eight pieces drifted of into space, each in a different direction.

Finally, after a few centuries, the gods decided that they would test the mortal world one more time, however this time they only created one person who would be trained in their arts, furthermore they decided to keep that person's identity a secret and chose a newborn baby once every century to perform their bidding.

Bulma pushed open one of the hug double doors with a grunt and slipped inside once there was a big enough space for her to fit through. The room she had entered was a grand library, filled with books from ceiling to floor and rows of shelves everywhere; this room was the biggest out of all the others on this island-planet. The windows were just as big as the room, stretching meters long, the rays of the morning sun illuminated every corner of the library and giant golden chandeliers decorated the ceiling with integrated diamond glass work.

Slowly Bulma started to make her way towards the back of the library letting her eyes wander over the magnificent display of books, it awed her every time she entered this room no matter how many times she had been here already; never in her live had she seen such a great library with so much poise and elegance.

As she reached the final row of books a wooden table with three chairs came into view, the table was stacked with many books, some of which were opened and marked at specific pages. Pulling out one of the chairs Bulma took a seat and continued to read where she had left off last night.

She had been coming here every day sense she had been taking into the temple. Some days she would spend hours upon hours reading various books and manuscripts and other days she only had a few minutes to indulge herself on the wisdom this room had to over.

She could remember the first time she had ever laid eyes on the library, it had rendered her speechless for several minutes, all she had been able to do was gag. In her childhood she had spend countless of hours in libraries and she would even day dream about living in one. It was obvious to tell that she loved reading, ever sense she could remember she had had her nose stuck in a book; because of it she had always been the smartest kid in the schools that she had attended, although it hadn't always made her popular among her peers. Girls had thought she was just a big nerd and guys took her to be a stupid-innocent chit. The situation was then further enhanced because of her unbelievable beauty; girls were so jealous that they would always tease her to make themselves feel better and guys just wanted to use her and to show her off to their friends.

Bulma never really understood what the obsession about her beauty was. Her skin was way to pale, due to the endless hours spent indoors, her lips were an uncanny red where one would think she was constantly wearing lipstick, her hair was a aqua blue that always made people stare at her with a dumb fold expression, and her crystal blue eyes always portrayed the emotions she was experiencing, no matter how much she tried to hide them - it was quiet annoying to her. The only think she could more or less agree on was the shape of her body, she did have nice curves, she had to admit. Her bosom wasn't small, yet it wasn't large either, her hips had a nice hourglass curve and she was just tall enough to be neither small nor too tall for a girl.

Bulma looked up from the book she was reading and turned her gaze towards the window directly across from her. There sat a pretty little red bird watching her read. The two of them stayed staring at each other for a few seconds and then Bulma slowly started to smile and as if the bird were responding to her, it let out a high chirp and then flew off again. Bulma continued to stare at the spot the bird had been for a few more seconds and then turned her attention back to her book.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

_Coordination's 1534"2045'26178_  
><em>Command center - Vegetasei Battleship<em>

"My Prince, we are now within communication range." a soldier stated

"Good, establish contact with the high priestess immediately." Prince Vegeta commanded.

It had been two days sense the three messengers had come to Vegetasei to inform them of the upcoming trouble they soon might be experiencing. This was a situation that could jeopardize the whole existence of all Saiyans if not handled carefully and most importantly immediately. That's why king Vegeta had entrusted this mission to his only son. It had only taking Vegeta a day to assembly all the men he needed and to stock their ship, then without any further delay they had set out on their two days journey, hoping that their proximity would get them faster to the Eastern Temple then any of the other warriors that were bound on the same course.

The Prince hadn't let it on but he had been deeply honored when his father had turned to him. It was a sign that the king was soon going to pass his throne on to him and Prince Vegeta was more than ready to take his place as rightful king of Vegetasei. Most princes his age would be out partying and enjoying themselves with endless arrays of women, not even shedding a thought on the kingdom; however Vegeta was different. He didn't care for ridiculous parties and 'hanging out' with pompous other princes who most of them were just plane idiots flaunting their titles in other people's faces. He did enjoy the company of a woman every now in then, but he did not part take in the timeless orgies that the others would.

He was more concerned about training, to become a stronger warrior, and aiding his people, so that the Saiyan race may become the most dominate out of all one day. Furthermore, Vegeta had a secret dream that he hoped to accomplish and become the most famous king in all of Saiyan history; he wanted to be known as the one that let his people into the ultimate golden age.

Prince Vegeta wanted to be the first to become the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sir, we have established communication" one of the warriors said, bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Project it on the screen" Vegeta commanded and a few seconds later a picture of an elder woman appeared on the central computer screen of the ship.

"What do I owe the honor, Prince Vegeta?" the elder woman asked bowing her head lightly. She wore a long, white, draped tunic fastened with a brown belt around her waist and her brown hair was piled in a messy knot on top of her head. Even though one could tell that she was already in her senior years she did however not have a single white hair and she still held herself with a composition that demanded respect.

"It seems your system has been compromised, news of the new oracle has already spread throughout the galaxies" Vegeta said getting right to the point. He was not the kind of person to engage in pointless chit-chat only because courtesy called for it.

"Oh" the woman answered without a hint of surprise or concern in her tone.

"Warriors from all over are closing in on your temple right now to claim it." Vegeta continued to explain.

"With all due respect, Prince Vegeta, but I do not believe that anyone will be coming to claim anything. Or are you not aware of what happened to the Gallican's?" the woman replied in a mocking tone.

"Woman, I suggest you watch your tone, or have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Vegeta hissed, but the women did not seem to be concerned; her face remained that of an impatient look.

"It just so happens that we have prove of just how many men are currently on their way to your little planet, and if you would stop living in your fucking fossil world and turn on your damn tracking computer once in a while you would see so yourself." Vegeta replied in a pissed off tone.

The woman turned from the screen and the sound of typing could be heard coming through the speakers, followed by a low humming sound and suddenly a sharp intake of breath. When she turned back to face the Prince her face was definitely a few shades lighter and she was resting her hands on the front panel for support.

"May be now you would like to discuss the problem on hand." this time it was Vegeta's turn to sound mocking.

"What is it that you propose?" the woman asked seriously.

"I will be arriving at your planet tomorrow morning at six to collect the oracle. We will be taking it back to Vegetasei to protect it."

The women let out a loud gasp,but before she could say anything Vegeta continued.

"It will reside in the temple of our goddess and will be left in peace. The only reason for the relocation is to keep it save. No person in their right fucking mind would dare to attack Vegetasei."

The woman stayed quiet for a few seconds and one could tell that she was lost in thought. It was obvious to Vegeta that she was having a mental battle with herself whether to hand over the oracle or not; but she knew that the Saiyan race wasn't stupid so she would have to hope that they were honestly offering protection and were not trying to trick her into just getting the oracle for themselves.

After a few minutes she finally resigned and said "Very well. We shall be expecting you at six tomorrow morning. Everything will be ready to depart by then so that there may be no delay."

Prince Vegeta nodded at the woman one more time and then the communication was ended.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

_Eastern Temple of the Gods_  
><em>Computer Room<em>

The high Priestess sunk into a nearby chair and an assistant ran over to her with a cup of water and a moist towel. She took the water and drunk a few sips and then wiped her forehead with the towel.

She had never thought that after what had happened to the Gallican's that people would be stupid enough to try and take the oracle for themselves again. This just showed how foolish and relentless people could be when it came to power.

She waved her assistant away and once the girl had left the room the high priestess sunk even deeper into her chair and turned her head towards the ceiling.

'If the Saiyan's hadn't had warned us where would we be a few days from now?' she asked herself in an angry tone.

She didn't peculiarly like the Saiyan race, they were all just a murderous bunch, taking whatever they wanted and destroying that which lies in their path; all just to gain more power and dominance.

But what other choice did she have?

Out of all the people that were currently making their way towards them they seemed to be the only logical choice. They Saiyans did portray intelligence beyond any of the other races, so all she could do was to hope and trust that they did mean well and all they wanted was to protect the oracle.

After letting out another low sigh she called her assistant back into the room.

"Arelia, go and find Bulma. Tell her to meet me in my office. Tell her it is of an urgent matter and she should not delay."

The assistant bowed to her mistress and immediately left the room to do as she was told.

The high priestess looked up at the ceiling one more time and sighed "Why do you continue to do this to us?"

**Omg, finally finished. This chapter for some reason felt like forever even though its just been two days lol Well tell me what you think . . . please and thank you ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is the second time I'm uploading this chapter, I hope that this time everyone will be able to see it (sigh) **

**Alright, I wanne send out a big thank you to MissieMidget1204 for helping me proof read my chapters and making sure that there are no more spelling or grammar errors. Thank You so much :D **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who has been sending me great reviews and messages, it's because of all of you guys that I am inspired to keep writing every day ^_-**

**And on a last note I would just like to add that I do not claim any ownership or credit towards the gods that I will be using in the chapters coming up ahead. They are all derived from the ancient Germanic tribes (like Vikings) , so all the credit goes to them. (And of course you all know that I don't own any DBZ characters either lol Unfortunatly.) **

**Bysides that I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

Chapter 3

_Eastern Temple of the Gods_

Bulma was so deep entranced within her reading that she didn't even notice when Arelia came to stand in front of her. Only when the girl cleared her throat did she see her standing by the foot of the table waiting to be recognized.

"Oh! I'm sorry Arelia, I didn't see you there." Bulma said with an apologetic smile.

"The high priestess wishes to see you immediately, she said you should not delay, it is of dire importance." the girl delivered the message.

"Is everything alright?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone.

"She shall explain everything to you." Arelia responded and turned around to exit the library.

Bulma watched the girl walk away until she turned a corner around one of the bookshelves and was no longer visible; a few seconds later she heard the library doors slam shut and she knew she was alone again.

She continued to sit at the table wondering what could be so important that the high priestess demanded her presence straight away. She let her eyes wonder over the chaos of books that she had created on the table but couldn't come up with an idea of what could be so pressing. So without any further delay, after all she didn't wanted to keep the high priestess waiting, she stood up and starting walking out of the library.

On her way she let her thoughts wonder to the last time the elder woman had called her to her office in such a serious emphasis. It had been the shock of Bulma's live what the priestess had told her that day; and even now she found herself struggling sometimes to accept the truth of the matter. After all, Bulma was really a no body; she had grown up on a planet that was far on the out bound's of the colonized galaxies, her race didn't posses any extraordinary qualities like super strength or mental powers like telepathy. The only impressive thing about Bulma was her fast extent of knowledge, but that was only because she had spend her live reading and she was pretty sure that there were plenty of people out there that were so much smarter than her.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
>- Flashback -<p>

"You are probably wondering why I called you here." the high priestess stated.

"Yeah" Bulma just answered, she was in the elder woman's office standing in front of her desk. She had called her here urgently just a few minutes ago and Bulma was very curious as to way; the woman had never spoken more than just a few words to her before.

"How old are you Bulma?" the priestess asked.

"Aaaaa . . . . 19?" Bulma replied confused.

The priestess got up and turned to a bookshelf on her right, she slowly started to search through it without saying anything further.

'What is this lady up to?' Bulma asked herself in an annoying tone. 'Cant she just tell me what it is that she wants.'

While the high priestess continued to search though the shelves Bulma let her eyes wonder through the office. It was a dark place, big black curtains had been drawn over the window that was right behind the desk and only a few candles were lit to lighten the room. Everywhere were books, notebooks and stacks of papers thrown about, and a bunch of strange looking object that Bulma couldn't even start to comprehend. On the left and right side of the room were shelves that didn't look any better, all kinds of things had been stuffed into them without any concern of order. All in all the room was just one big mess, no wonder the curtains had been drawn cause who knew what other junk had been hidden in the dark corners of this office.

"Here we go," the priestess finally exclaimed. She held a small brown book in her hand that was being held together with strings that were wrapped around it. Sitting back down in her chair and placing the book in front of her on the desk she continued. "Bulma, it has been brought to my attention that you space out a lot during the day."

"Well yeah, it's because I don't sleep very well at night so I'm always tired during the day." Bulma responded.

"Tell me about those times when you space out, what is it that you think about or daydream or whatever it is that happens to you in those moments."

"Nothing really," Bulma answered " it's just kind of like I fall asleep for a few minutes, I really don't dream about anything."

"You know about the gods don't you?" the elder woman suddenly changed the topic and turned to the book she had retrieved.

"Yeah." Bulma answered watching the woman remove the string form the book and open it.

"Look here." the high priestess said and started to slowly turn each page of the book. Bulma stepped forward to obtain a better glimpse in the dim light, but was only able to make out bust portraits of unknown people and a bunch of strange symbols that seemed to be writing.

"These are the gods and a small biography about each." the elder woman explained.

Bulma just nodded her head, she was still at a total loss of what it was that this wanted from her.

As the priestess turned the last page and closed the book, she leaned back and started "I will just get right to the basics of it. You see, have you ever heard about the story of how this temple came to be? Of how all the temples came to be for that matter?"

Bulma nodded.

"Then you are also aware of the principle of the Oracle?"

Another nod.

"Very well, it is in my understanding and that of the other priestesses that have been observing you for the past month you have been here, that it seems that the gods have chose you at your birth." the woman explained.

"Chosen me for what?" Bulma asked a little doubtful.

"Were you not listening? Chosen to be the Oracle of course." the priestess exclaimed a little angry.

"Wait what!" Bulma shouted out "Are you kidding me? The gods chose me? Little old me, to be the great Oracle? The oracle that has the power to manipulate the elements, see into the future and even communicate with the gods themselves? Is this to be some kind of joke, don't you think I would have noticed by no if I truly had those types of powers?"

The high priestess face turned into a deep frown at Bulma's outburst. "Now you listen to me child, I have been in the realm of the living longer then you have, alright, so you better not raise your voice to me again or question my knowledge." she warned.

Bulma didn't responded this time, but only crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the priestess with a glare.

"Now follow me." the woman commanded and started towards the door. Bulma followed her out, but not because she had been told to do so but because she was curious as to just what this woman was going to show her that could actually make her believe the crazy thinks she was saying.

The two started walking towards the north side of the island and soon were out of the courtyard and walking through grass fields. The woman slowly continued to move towards what seemed to be a hill side. 'Where is she going?" Bulma thought to herself as they made their way over the hill and as they reached the top Bulma could see a small temple at the bottom of the other side.

They continued until they were at the opening of the temple where at that point the priestess turned towards Bulma.

"This is a shrine only used to worship the gods."

Bulma eyed the building from top to bottom, it seemed to be rather small and it looked like nobody had been there for some time.

"Now, I want you to go in there, kneel in front of the altar and perform a prayer for the gods." the woman said.

Bulma didn't respond, she knew arguing wouldn't get her any further so she decided to just do as she was told to proof to the old lady that there was nothing out of the ordinary with her.

With a quick step she climbed the front stairs of the temple and followed a short hallway until she entered the main room where the altar was located. The room was made of bare white stone which had engravings of the gods running along its walls and ceiling. Short beams of light, which where piercing through the ceiling, provided enough illumination to make out the altar, which stood towards the end of the room.

Bulma determinedly approached it and kneeled without a second thought. She placed her hands in front of herself in prayer and started to call out the names of the gods in her mind just like she had been taught when she had first arrived on the island. Once she was finished naming them she started the ceremonial prayer, in quick rhythmical chants she thanked the gods for their blessings and begged them to continue watching over her.

A few minutes later she was citing the last few lines with a triumphal smirk on her lips when all of a sudden she started to feel woozy. She opened her eyes and reached out a hand towards the altar to steady herself but a thousand of black dots were disturbing her vision and before she could even form a coherent thought she fell to the floor and blacked out.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bulma awoke to find herself in a brightly lit space; as she looked around herself she couldn't make out any features, it was like she was suspended in nothingness.

"Hello!" she called out into the blank and her voice echoed around her.

All of the sudden an even brighter light flashed in the corner of her eyes and blinded her for a few seconds; when she regained her vision a woman was standing to her left.

She wore a long white gown that was shoulder free and fastened with a bronze belt. Her long hair shimmered golden in the radiance and was braided down to her hip. The air seemed to glisten around her with sparkles and her skin looked like it was emitting a luminous glow.

Bulma was rendered completely speechless at the whole appearance. She watched the woman slowly approach her and stop a few inches short of her.

"Hello Bulma." the woman greeted her with a voice that sounded like a hundred church bells were playing a beautiful melody.

Bulma opened her mouth to try and say something but nothing came out.

"I am Frigga, wife of Odin, and Mother of all." the woman explained.

"You're a god." Bulma finally managed to blurt out.

"Yes." Frigga replied with a smile that warmed Bulma to her very core. "And I believe you know why you are here."

Bulma didn't say anything for a few seconds and just continued to stare at the goddess with disbelieve; then she opened her mouth and whispered in one breath "I'm the oracle."

Frigga nodded in agreement. "You have been chosen."

"But why me?" Bulma dared to ask.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." Frigga responded.

Bulma's face drew into a frown, 'the universe works in mysterious ways?', the universe was controlled by the gods and she was a god; so in other words it was not for Bulma to know why she had been chosen.

As Frigga saw Bulma's frown she knew immediately what she was thinking, but not wanted to gain the child's mistrust she added "All shall be revealed in time."

That seemed to ease Bulma's mind a bit because her face returned to her normal expression.

"Now what?" she asked the goddess with curiosity.

"Now you shall return to the mortal realm and study the arts of the oracle. You shall learn to control your powers and gain wisdom through them. You must learn to look at things not as they appear but as they really are, and you must learn to perceive people for their legitimate being." Frigga answered and without another word she waved her hand in front of them and everything turned black again.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

When Bulma opened her eyes she found that she was laying on the dirty floor on front of the altar of the small temple. Slowly she started to get up, testing every muscle and bone before placing her full weight on them to make sure that she wasn't hurt. Once up she dusted off her cloth and gradually started to walk out of the temple.

At the entrance the high priestess was still waiting for her, and when she saw Bulma coming out she immediately asked "And!"

Bulma didn't reply but only stared of into the distance, she still wasn't able to form cohesive words, and thoughts for that matter; something that almost never happened to her. She couldn't believe what had just occured, the gods had chosen her and had give her such an immense amount of power. All the things she could do with them, all the people she could pay back for what they had done to her and her family and friends. Slowly a smirk began to form on her lips.

The high priestess knew at once what was taking place in Bulma's mind and said "Don't even think about using these powers inappropriately. Those that play with the gods will be punished severely by them."

That seemed to propel Bulma right out of her thoughts and back into the reality. The high priestess was right, she couldn't use this power for any selfish means, it would come back to haunt her later; but for what could she use the powers then? She turned towards the elder woman standing next to her.

"Now what?" she asked and felt deja vu overcome her. 'Hadn't she just asked that very same question a few minutes ago?'

"You shall do as the gods have told you." the woman answered. "The book I have shown you earlier shall be the beginning, you will study each god individually so you know what you are dealing with and then you will move on to the elements."

"How did you know?" Bulma asked, she was revering to how the high priestess had know that she had been the oracle when even she herself hadn't known.

"I'm a high priestess, it is my job to know." the elder woman replied in a tone that implied that there would be no more talk on that subject.

"Very well." Bulma responded, already starting to sound more like someone with a higher power.

- End flashback -

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

At this point Bulma had exited the library and the building she had been in and started to cross the courtyard that led directly to the high priestess's office. Sometimes she thought that it wasn't fair that the woman received the whole west wing of the island-planet to herself as a residential area. Be as it may be, with her being the high priestess of the Eastern Temple, which kind of made her the president of the whole place, wasn't Bulma actually higher in statues than her? So shouldn't she deserve more than just a bed chamber with a bathroom? Not that she was complaining or anything because she sure had been in worse living areas, and most women that resided here didn't even have a bathroom attached to their rooms so that was a plus; but that still didn't stop her from wondering.

All the sudden Bulma started to laugh "I have been in bad places haven't I?" she laughed out loud.

It was at this point that she noticed that she had reached the room she was looking for. She raised her hand and knocked twice, when a voice behind the door answered she opened it and stepped inside.

The office was exactly as she remembered it from last time, dark and untidy.

"How are your studies coming along?" the high priestess greeted her.

"Good." Bulma simply answered.

"All right, I will not delay but simply get to the point of the matter." 'When does she ever delay?' Bulma thought and had a stage feeling of déjà vu overcome her.

"By now I suppose you have already read about what happened to the last oracle." the elder woman stated and Bulma nodded.

"Well, you see, news about a new oracle has someone escaped our temple and it seems that the mortal world has not yet learned their lesson." the priestess explain and Bulma started to comprehend the whole meaning before she even finished.

"Men from all over are making haste towards us right now. . ."

"To claim me." Bulma finished the sentence before the high priestess could.

"Yes." the woman replied with a matter of fact voice.

Surprisingly Bulma wasn't scared, for some reason she just felt unnaturally calm, like she knew that she wasn't really in any danger. Her feeling was only enforced when the priestess continued to explain.

"I have just finished communicating with a race named the Saiyans, you know of them?" the woman only paused long enough for Bulma to nod and then continued "They have offered you their protection. With them currently being the strongest race in our galaxies they do not which for the powers of the oracle to fall into the wrong hands and therefore they will be here tomorrow morning at six to take you with them to their home planet Vegetasei."

"You have already agreed with them that I would go? Without asking me?" Bulma asked starting to get angry.

"It was my only choice Bulma." the priestess answered.

"Your only choice?" Bulma said raising her voice "No, it was not YOUR only choice, it was my choice to make. You cannot simply treat me like a child or an inanimate object."

"This is not the time to argue." the high priestess shouted back. "Blood thirsty man are on their way to steal you away, I had no other choice but to agree with the Saiyans if I wanted to keep you alive."

"That is totally bysides the point." Bulma screamed "It is not about keeping me alive or not, it is about you making decisions for me, life changing decision, without even considering me. You could have at least asked me of my opinion but instead you choice to do what you think is the best for me. I am my own person, all right, so I deserve to make my own decisions."

"Well, it is too late for that now. The Saiyans are already on their way and they will be here tomorrow morning, so you need to stop arguing and start backing your things." the elder woman replied.

"And what if the Saiyans only told you that they wanted to protect me, when in reality they are only trying to get me all for themselves?" Bulma asked still full of steam.

"The Saiyans are currently the strongest race, and even though they have the brute strength to show for it, they didn't happen to get that far only because of their muscles. They are also very intelligent people so I would like to belief that they are smarter than everyone else. And besides, even if they are not, they are really our only hope. We here on the temple have no means to protect you and nor am I aware of any other place which could be save; so going with the them is the only chance for you." the priestess responded.

Bulma still didn't wanted to let the argument go, she was still angry at the woman for making this decision without even considering asking her, but angry as she might be she could still see the logic behind the elder woman's choice and lastly there was no other option but to concede.

"At six?" she asked to make sure she had gotten the time right and to show her submission without saying the actual words.

"Yes." was all the high priestess answered and with that Bulma turned around and stalked out of the room without another glance at the woman.

**Okay, chapter 3 finished, I hope you guys all liked it. And guess what, in the next chapter the all awaited scene will be coming: Bulma and Vegeta meet for the first time. So how will Vegeta react when he finds out that this blue haired "girl" is the almighty Oracle? And what will Bulma say when she meets our cocky little Prince? Only way to find out is to stay tuned.**

**Thank you for reading everyone ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here we go, the all awaited chapter, Bulma and Vegeta finally meet :) I would just like to take a second to thank MissieMidget1204 for checking for any errors, also I would like to thank Azul-tori for all his support he has been giving me and last but not least a big thank you to all those that have been reading this story :D **

**Just a reminder, I don't own DBZ or any of the gods. **

Chapter 4

_Command center - Vegetasei Battleship_

_Entering atmosphere of the Eastern Temple of the Gods_

"We are ready to land sir."

"Then bring her down." Prince Vegeta replied.

They had finally finished their two-day journey and were about to dock onto the Eastern Temple of the gods. Luckily their trip had passed by smoothly without any interference and it seemed as if they were the first to arrive on the small planet. Now all that was left to do was to collect the oracle as soon as possible and lift off again to return to Vegetasei.

"Once we have landed do not turn of the engine, I do not want to have to wait for the system to restart when we are ready to leave again." Vegeta ordered one of the ships engineers. He was not about to take any risks and put themselves into any unnecessary trouble. It wasn't that he was afraid to run into anyone, he could more than easily take any fool and he would definitely enjoy to whip the floor with somebodies face; it was just that this mission was to important that Vegeta just couldn't take the chance of the slightest slip up.

"Now docking."

The ship jolted as it was fasten to one of the main beams of the temples docking station.

"Dislodging ramp."

"Tell Kakarot to meet me at the exit." Vegeta told one of the men as he departed the command center. With fast and secure steps he made his way towards the ramp of the ship.

As he turned a last corner he saw Kakarot leaning against the hallway's wall already waiting for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take any one else with us just in case?" Kakarot asked Vegeta as he got closer.

"No." Vegeta answered in a stern tone "I don't need some third class warriors to slow as down."

"Geez Vegeta, these aren't some third class warriors, they are the best on Vegetasei." Kakarot came to the defense, after all, some of the men were really good friends of his.

"Kakarot I didn't bring you along to question my authority so if you would rather be with your ridiculous friends you can stay right here on the ship." Vegeta answered him with an angry voice.

"Now hold on Vegeta you know I came along to help you so I'm not gonna abandon you, I was simply asking." Kakarot tried to calm down Vegeta who continued to glare at him.

If he wanted to admit it or not Kakarot was Vegeta's best friend, they had known each other since they were six years old. Even though Kakarot's personality was the completely opposite of Vegeta's the two some how managed to get along just fine. Now, of course they had their occasional spats, but it was all just fair game for them to have an excuse for each to match their strength against the other, because Kakarot was actually the only Saiyan besides king Vegeta who could hold his own against the Prince in combat.

Kakarot had never actually defeated Vegeta in a fight but Vegeta believed that he was secretly letting him win because he was the prince, the thought of someone being stronger then him, the future king, made Vegeta push himself on a daily basis in his training. He wanted more than anything to be the ultimate being on his planet.

So Vegeta took Kakarot on every mission he had to go on in the hopes that if they would end up in some kind of situation that required them to fight an opponent Vegeta would be able to secretly watch Kakarot and try to measure his strength to see if he really was holding back on him. In reality it was an absurd thought and Vegeta had questioned himself on several occasions already if he wasn't just being paranoid; after all why would his best friend hold such a secret from him.

Finally the ramp had completely lowered and the battleship's doors slide open. Vegeta started to make his way down towards the woman that was standing at the bottom of the ramp and Kakarot was following right behind him.

"Welcome to the Eastern Temple of the Gods Prince Vegeta, it is an honor to have you here." the woman said and took a deep bow.

"Where is it?" Vegeta demanded without wasting any time.

"If you will follow me I shall escort you to the High Priestess and she shall take you to the Oracle." the woman answered.

Vegeta let out a mental sigh, obviously these people couldn't just make things simple, they had to go through all these ridiculous acts of courtesy. He knew damn well that the high priestess couldn't stand him and his race and was just going through all these lengths to show her reluctance towards this whole matter.

Without showing any signs of his thoughts or emotions he motioned the woman to show him the way.

At a deliberate pace, that had Vegeta grinding his teeth, she slowly let the two Saiyans out of the docking station, down a long hallway, out to an open courtyard, into another building and down another long hallway. If Vegeta hadn't been here to perform an important mission he would probably have stopped to take a closer look at the beautiful artwork around him. Not only were there dozens of integrate statues of the gods, but each wall was also engraved with colorful paintings and frescos. Every now and then they passed a group of women, each so beautiful that one could easily think to steal them away just to admire them all for one self.

However Vegeta didn't notice any of that, he was to entranced on the mission ahead and was just about to grab the woman that was leading him and command her to hurry the fuck up when she finally stopped in front of two silver doors.

"Right through here." she said and opened the two doors.

Vegeta and Kakarot stepped inside and found themselves to be in a large room that kind of resembled a throne room. There were more paintings along the walls and many stone pillars, however no statues. The whole room was very bright because of the large windows to their left and right that did not look like they had any shutters to close them and on the ceiling hung a giant glass chandelier filled with many white candles. The wall on the opposite side of the room contained two more large doors, however those seemed to be made out of wood instead of metal.

In the middle of the room stood the high priestess awaiting them patiently. She looked the same way she had a day ago when they had agreed upon this arrangement, white tunic, brown belt and tied up hair.

Without any hesitations Vegeta approached her.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta." the priestess welcomed him with her voice slightly tainted with distaste.

"Where is it?" Vegeta asked once again, but this time his voice was filled with an essence that commanded definite authority.

"Arelia, why don't you please get what it is the prince came here for, and in the meantime why don't we have a quick chat, prince Vegeta, there are some matters that still need to be taken care of." the high priestess said.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Bulma was sitting in front of her dresser studying herself in a mirror. She had already done all her packing this morning, there had been no need for her to start yesterday because all in all she barely possessed any things; everything she owned had been left behind on her home planet the day of the invasion and since then her life had been such a blur of events that she never had an opportunity to call anything her own again. One single suitcase contained all she had now: a few cloths and shoes, some little artifacts of jewelry, several small paperback books and her toiletries.

So here she was, just staring at her reflection, thinking about how her life was changing once again. Just after she had thought she could finally become used to her residence here and may be call this her permanent home, the gods had changed her path anew. If she was ever able to stay in one place long enough was a mystery to her.

She let her thoughts wonder to the planet she soon would be living on. After her conversation with the high priestess yesterday she had immediately ran to the library to perform a small research on Saiyans and their home planet Vegetasei. What she had found wasn't all to bad, besides the Saiyans short temper and strong affiliations for dominance they actually seemed more or less civilized. The had reasonable laws, that if not followed would be punishable accordingly, even though the 'accordingly' part Bulma could still argue one.

For example, rape was punished with the death sentence, yet murder only received the death sentence if the person who was murdered was of any high statues. If not then it was depending on your reason for killing the person you could either be sentenced to a beating, forced labor, outer galaxies mission or even just a stern look and a warning.

What Bulma however had been impressed with was with their outer-planet trading system. They had perfected their policies and execution so well that there was literally no flaws what so ever. Their system was completely one hundred percent profitable.

Another thing that also had directly caught her attention was the section that explained their matrimonial philosophy. Saiyans didn't marry, they mated, 'just like animals' Bulma thought; and what was more was that they chose a partner for life, divorce didn't exist on their planet. Now she didn't even wanted to think about how mattings were performed, because again the term 'like animals' slipped into Bulma's mind.

What she had also looked into was their deity rituals. It seems that Saiyans only worshiped one god, a goddess to be accurate and her name was Freya. The way the Saiyans appeared to be such a male dominate race it was kind of a surprise to Bulma that their only god was a woman. On top of that they also seemed to be very religious, they always prayed to the goddess before a battle and at all ceremonial events. Some people even elected to pray to Freya on a daily basis and even brought offerings to her temple.

That piece of information at least brought some hope to Bulma, if they were so devoted to their goddess then perhaps they really were genuine with their offer of protecting her. After all, with Bulma being the oracle she was sort of connected to the goddess, so hurting her would be like hurting the goddess . . . in a way.

Bulma let out a sigh. There was no way to know what was to come in the future. For a second she paused. 'Wait a minute' she thought to herself 'don't I have the power to see the future?' She did, but at the same time she realized that she also didn't know yet how to use the powers, she had no clue as to how to look into the future.

She turned her thoughts back to her research and what she had read about Vegetasei's landscapes. Apparently the whole planet was very exotic like, it contained many deserts and very little rivers and lakes. On the whole planet there was only one body of water that resembled that of an ocean except that it contained fresh water and not salt. They also didn't have too many animal species and those that did exist were not very large. The planet was also orbited by three small suns because of them it was almost always sunny and warm, only once in a blue moon did it rain.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she answered

"It is time." Arelia told Bulma as she entered the room. "They are waiting for you in the audience chamber."

"Alright." Bulma sighted and looked around her room one last time.

"I shall bring your suitcase to the other things that will be loaded. You can walk there yourself, right?" Arelia asked.

"Yes, of course." Bulma answered.

As Arelia grabbed her things Bulma walked outside and turned left. A few seconds later she heard Arelia exit her room and turn right.

She continued to walk down the long hallway without looking back and neither did she allow her thoughts to wonder in fear that she would only end up making herself paranoid. There were so many things wrong with this picture, about letting a stranger take her to a planet that was dominated by the strongest race in the galaxies with only their word that they wouldn't harm her. But there was nothing she could do now, so she just took a deep breath and braced herself.

At that point she had reached a big wooden door that lead into the audience chamber. Without any further thought or hesitation she open it and stepped inside.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

(AN: Dan Dan Daaaaaaaaaa . . . . Lol ;] )

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

" . . . I hope you understand the importance." The high priestess was saying as she heard one of the doors behind her open.

All eyes turned towards that direction as Bulma smoothly slipped inside. She approached the people standing in the middle of the room taking cautious steps.

"Bulma, this is Prince Vegeta." the high priestess introduced when Bulma was standing next to her.

Bulma would have never thought that the Prince of Vegetasei would come personally to collect her. In a very swift motion, so that nobody noticed hopefully, she gave the prince a quick up and down.

He was short, was the first thing she noticed, taller then her but still on the short side; however what he didn't had on height he certainly made up for on muscles. He was very well built, the blue spandex jumpsuit he was wearing hugged his every muscle, and the chest plate he was wearing enhanced the broadness of his shoulders. Bulma was pretty sure that he was completely ripped underneath and she immediately turned her thoughts from his body because she started to feel a blush creeping into her face. Instead she decided to focus on a body part a littler higher up. His black hair stood up like a flaming fire completely defying gravity and his face had smooth yet sharp angles, it looked vey much masculine, just like what you would expect from a Saiyan. The last thing she noticed were his ebony eyes, they were black as coal and had a cold distant look in them.

"Prince Vegeta, this is Bulma. . ." the high priestess said bringing Bulma out of her thoughts. " . . . The Oracle."

Vegeta's mouth almost dropped open when the priestess said the last thing, this little girl couldn't possibly be the almighty oracle. The oracle was supposed to be someone . . . Someone . . . Well . . . Vegeta didn't really know what the oracle was supposed to be like, after all he had never seen one, but he was pretty sure that this chit couldn't be it.

"If you are trying to anger me then rest assure that I'm about as close as to blast you to the next dimension. So I suggest for your own sake that you stop playing this stupid game and show me the real oracle before I lose my patients." Vegeta hissed through his teeth.

Both the high priestess and Bulma looked at him with a dumbfound expression.

"I assure you prince Vegeta that I am not playing a game, Bulma is the oracle." the priestess assured.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Are you trying to tell me that this twelve year old little girl is THE oracle?" Vegeta exclaimed almost shouting.

"I'm nineteen." Bulma shouted before she even knew what she was doing.

Vegeta immediately turned his icy glare on her, making her shiver, and she saw how his eyes deliberately traveled up and down her body without any mortifications.

When the girl had screamed at him, Vegeta had had every intention to put her in her place, but upon seeing such a fiery passion of anger within her crystal blue eyes something had stopped him and instead he found himself studying her body.

She was just a few inches smaller then him and her body seemed very petite, but as he looked closer he could tell that she had a very curvaceous figure under her lose clothing. What enthralled him the most though was her hair, he had never in his life seen anything like it, it was aqua blue, but as rays of light played on it, it looked like it had silver highlights. So perhaps he had been wrong, if what was under her cloths was what he imagined then she definitely wasn't a little girl; but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Vegeta, maybe she is the oracle. I mean, we have never really seen one." kakarot had stepped right behind Vegeta and whispered in his ear something similar to what he had just thought about a few seconds ago.

Vegeta had been so entranced by the woman he hadn't even noticed his friend come closer and he rapidly composed himself again, he couldn't let himself be caught of guard, it was careless.

"Kakarot, whose side are you on?" Vegeta turned angrily on his friend, not because of what he had said but because he had let himself be caught off guard.

It was only then that Bulma even noticed that there was another man standing behind the prince. He was much taller but also very muscular and he was wearing the same suite as the prince. His hair was also one that decided to challenge the laws of physics, however his face was much more calm looking and his eyes were more that of a warm and inviting black.

"Yours of course Vegeta." Kakarot immediately blurted out with an apologetic voice.

Bulma watched how the tall man at once retaliated as the prince had turned on him, she couldn't believe that he was so disrespectful and rude, she sure as hell wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

So without giving it a second thought she did: "You listen to me, mister almighty, I happen to be the god damn oracle, alright, I didn't chose this it just happened to be so. So you either accept the fact or you might as well turn around and run on right back to your little old planet."

Vegeta had again found himself speechless, this woman actually had the nerve to raise her tone on him and not only had she insulated him but also his home planet. At once he took a few steps toward her, but instead of having her back away as he had expected she actually stood her ground.

"Woman I suggest you watch your tongue unless you would like me to rip it out of your pretty little mouth and eat it for lunch." Vegeta responded with a menacing voice, but Bulma wasn't about to be intimidated.

"Oh really? Well I would like to see you try and then watch your race fall into doom as the gods unleash their wrath on you." Bulma lied with a straight face, she had no clue if the gods would come to her aid if something would happen to her. However the lie was worth it because for a second she actually managed to see a flicker of concern flash across the prince's face, but as fast as it had come, just as quickly had it disappeared again.

"Well if you are so convinced that the gods will come to your aid then why don't you show us a little demonstration?" Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Bulma' s face fell immediately, she had no clue on how to use her powers and she knew her thoughts were fully written on her face because the prince's expression only became more smug.

"Now, Pince Vegeta, there is no need to . . . "

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta silenced the high priestess before she could manage to finish her sentence. He continued to glare at Bulma daring her to make her move, but Bulma only stood there, frozen in space.

'Think Bulma, think.' Bulma told herself over and over again in her head but the only thing that came to her mind was the memory of the first and only time she had seen a god. So without any other choice she closed her eyes and started to pray.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as the woman closed her eyes but didn't make a comment.

Everybody stood still, looking at Bulma, waiting for something to happen; but as the minutes slowly crept by it started to become clear that nothing was going to happen.

"Give it up woman, it is clear that the gods don't give a damn about you." Vegeta spat out.

Bulma was so mad she was about to burst into tears from anger, she couldn't believe this was happening. She clenched her eyes even more shut to keep herself from not crying and started to shout out an array of uncanny words at the gods in her mind.

Vegeta was about to say something again when all of the sudden the unimaginable happened. A ray of bright light actually burst from the ceiling right upon the blue haired woman and she was lifted into the air like a puppet being pulled by its strings. Her eyes shot open and an unbelievable white glow shone from them. In a voice not that of the woman's she opened her mouth and said: "I am Freya, the warrior goddess, those that shall disrespect me or my vessel shall be punished severely . . . So be warned!"

The last three words echoed around the big chamber and slowly the light started to fade again and Bulma's body was gently led down to the floor. She fell to the ground unconscious and nobody seemed to move or say anything for what seemed like an eternity.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just seen, this was the third time on this day that he found himself speechless and it was slowly really starting to get on his nerves. So the woman had been the oracle all along. He did not regret his earlier mistrust though and nor was he about to look like a sour loser in this argument.

So he simple stepped forward and picked up the woman's body, slinging it over his shoulder. She was lighter than he thought she would be and her body smelled of that of a fresh spring breeze.

The high priestess was so stunned she wasn't even able to form a coherent thought as the prince picked up Bulma and started to make his way back to his ship.

Kakarot was just as much impacted and silently followed Vegeta back to the ship.

The women that they passed on their way all stopped to stare at them, but none dared to approach them let alone try to stop them. They could only imagine the worst as they saw Bulma's unconscious body bouncing on the Saiyan prince's shoulder as he was stalking through the temple with big strides.

Within two minutes Vegeta and Kakarot reached the ramp that led up to their battleship, the engine was still roaring loudly, as the engineers had kept it running just like the prince had instructed.

When the two Saiyans reached the top and entered the ship Vegeta held out the woman's body to Kakarot and said: " Taker her to her room."

Without any hesitations Kakarot did as he was told and walked away, while Vegeta started to make his way towards the command center.

As he entered the room everyone became quiet as they awaited their prince's orders.

"Make way to Vegetasei as fast as you can." Vegeta commanded taking a sit in his captain's chair.

Immediately everyone in the room sprang back to life and within one minute the ship was dislodging from the tiny planet and on its way back home.

**Please, please, please review (makes puppy face) . . . Thank You ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey dokey finally here is the next chapter. Just a quick reminder I don't own DBZ or any of the gods displayed in this fic. . . . Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Vegetasei Battleship_

_Coordinations: 1783"3784"53947_

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Fear entered her as for a second she thought she had gone blind, than she realized that she was in a dark room.

She slowly sat up and noticed that she was laying on a bed. She blinked her eyes a few times waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. As her vision slowly became clear she could see that she was inside a small bedroom. A door was located to her right that contained what looked like a computer panel and a normal door that was by the wall right in front of her, next to that one also stood a medium sized dresser and in both corners of the room were two armchairs.

Cautiously Bulma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. With slow steps she first made her way over to the door that was by the dresser; when she reached it she carefully opened it and stuck her head inside. It was another dark room, she slid one of her hands up and down the wall inside and found a light-switch. Switching it on she saw that the room was a bath, it contained a sink, toilet and shower all in white. She stepped back out into the bedroom but opened the bathroom door wide so the light would light up the rest of the room.

Before she could investigate her surroundings any further the other door all of a sudden slid open and a tall man stepped inside. He stood in the dark a few seconds and then barked "Lights on" and the room became engulfed in a brilliant white shine.

Bulma went blind for a few seconds as her eyes had to readjust to the sudden brightness of the room. When she was finally able to see again she saw that the man still stood at the same spot. He was wearing a blue spandex suit just like the prince had on the day he had come to take her and he was just as muscular build.

"We will be landing in two hours. It is suggested that you wash and dress appropriately to meet the king and queen." the man said.

"Landing where?" Bulma asked sort of confused. She couldn't really recall how she had gotten to where she was now, but if the tall man had talked bout landing then she must be on some kind of spaceship. The last thing she could remember was standing in the audience chamber with the prince and the high priestess and then everything went black.

The man gave her a quizzical look and answered "Vegetasei of course."

"Oh" Bulma simply replied. She must had passed out for some reason and stayed unconscious for the whole two day trip. That was the only logical explanation she could come up with; but now that she started to think more about it she remembered being extremely angry at the prince for being a rude and cocky brick. Had she been so angry that it had caused her to faint? It sounded kind of absurd but it was the only explanation she could come up with.

Upon seeing Bulma deep in thought the man turned around and exited the room again. When the door closed Bulma was jolted back to reality and the task up ahead.

She was supposed to wash and get dress to meet . . . the king and queen. Well if they were anything like their son then Bulma was definitely not looking forward to meeting them. As a matter of fact if all Saiyans were like their prince, rude and arrogant, then she would hate having to live on Vegetasei. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about that now and to just keep wondering wouldn't change things either, she would just do as she was told to for now and see how thing played out.

She walked toward the dresser and opened the first drawer but saw that it was empty, she continued to open the second and third but they were also empty.

'How am I supposed to dress appropriately if they haven't given me any clothes?' Bulma thought but at the same instance she noticed her suite-case standing by the foot of the bed.

Picking it up she placed it on the bed and opened it; everything was just the way she had packed it. Slowly she started to pick through her things wondering what exactly one would wear when meeting royalty.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

She was walking with fast and secure steps down nothingness. Everything was engulfed in white light that seemed to have no end. Her footsteps were heard echoing around the abyss. Her dress was making a swiping sound with every step she took.

She was angry.

Very angry.

And somebody was about to answer to her.

Out of nowhere a golden door appeared before her and with a gesture of her hand it flew open with a loud bang.

She stepped through it and approached a man that was standing crouched over a fountain. It seemed as though he had his head immersed within the water.

"Enjoying yourself?" she said with a clam voice, yet one could see the fire behind her eyes.

The man slowly straightened his back and turned to face whom had spoken to him. He was wearing a red silk shirt and red slack pants adorned with black boots. His hair was blond-red reaching to his shoulder, he had green eyes and a mustache that grazed his upper lip and chin.

"Why Frigga, what do I owe the honor?" the man said showing her a broad smile.

"Do not play dumb with me Loki, I know what you have been up to." Frigga responded.

"Why, what do you mean?" Loki decided to play dumb.

"If Odin finds out that it was you who leaked the information about the new oracle he will have your had on a stake." Frigga threatened.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Loki stated nonchalant "but even if I did what you accuse me of, it does not matter. I have not done anything that violates the laws so therefore I am protected by Tyr. It is Odin's head that will be on a stake if he should harm me."

"Mark my words Loki, you will not get away with this. It is you against Freya and I, but by all means if you which to play then so be it. You have no idea what you have put yourself against." Frigga warned and in the same instance stormed through the doors again and disappeared.

"No Frigga. It is you who does not know what you have put yourself against." Loki smiled into the nothingness.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Bulma had taking a shower and dressed herself in a white toga with golden rims. She had chosen the dress because it reminded her of the goddess Frigga who had appeared before her. Now she was waiting for someone to call on her and to be honest it was making her very nervous, she hated to wait, she was a very impatient person.

Her thought wondered to all sort of things, of what the king and queen would be like, what Vegetasei would look like in real life, where she would be staying and how people would be treating her. She seriously had to start working on the whole 'seeing the future' part because lately there were just too many unknowns in her life.

A sharp knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Enter" she answered and stood up from the armchair she had sat in.

The man that walked in was the last she had hoped to see and immediately a frown formed on her face.

"You continue that and your face will stay like that." Vegeta said upon seeing Bulma's unpleased expression. "Let's go. We'll be landing in ten minutes."

Bulma stared at the prince but decided to give him the silent treatment, he wasn't wroth her losing her temper. So without as much as a word she followed him out of the room and down a long hallway. They made several right and left turns and came to stand in front of a huge door which was the entrance of the ship. The two of them stood there both silently staring at anything but each other.

"What, no annoying comments?" Vegeta broke the silence.

Bulma turned to look at him but didn't say a thing; in her mind she was imagining punching his smug face.

"Good. And if I were you I would keep it that way." Vegeta stated.

"Let me get this straight," Bulma couldn't ignore the last comment "I am not talking to you because you are a pompous brick and you don't deserve to be privileged to my vast knowledge." She stuck her head in the air with her last words.

"Woman, I warned you once to watch your tongue and I'm not gonna do it again. I don't care of you are the fucking oracle, nobody disrespects me." Vegeta warned.

"That's not respect what people have for you, that's only fear that you will bite their heads off." Bulma contoured.

"Call it whatever the fuck you want, as long as they keep their mouths shut I don't care." he answered.

"You are a prince for Christ sake, how can you not care if . . . " but the last of Bulma's words were cut off as the door started to open and revealed a long ramp leading down unto a docking station.

Neither of the two had noticed that the ship had landed and before Bulma could start were she had left of on Vegeta grabbed her by her elbow and started to drag her down the ramp.

"Ouch" Bulma screamed "Watch it, you're hurting me!"

"Listen to me woman," Vegeta hissed bringing her face close to his "You are about to meet my father so be warned to better hold your pretty little mouth shut because there will be more then enough warriors standing around ready to shut it for you if you speak out of line."

"Fine" Bulma hissed back into his face and the two continued to walk out of the docking station.

They made their way down a long blue hallway for what seemed like forever and Vegeta continued to hold on to her elbow. Bulma was about to remind him that she was more then cable of walking on her own but than decided against it. Vegeta's face seemed to be set completely in stone, where previously she could see anger flaring, now there was nothing; not a trace of emotion.

Finally they reached two big metal doors with two Saiyans standing guard; both were wearing what seemed to be communicators that were clipped into their ears and had glass screens over one of their eyes. One of the guards raised a hand and pressed something on his communicator followed by a fast mumble of words that Bulma couldn't make out.

Without any sign of having received a responds the two guards opened the doors, revealing a humongous room behind.

The floor and walls were decorated with thousands of different pictures that in a whole just looked like a giant mess of color that was splattered around. Giant marble pillars stood along the walls at two meter intervals and behind them Bulma noticed that hundreds of warriors were standing at the ready.

Before she could look around more Vegeta started to drag her forward again. It was only than that Bulma noticed that at the head of the room was what look like a stage and on it were two thrones were a man and a woman were seated.

As they got closer she was able to see the two people more clearly. The man was a big guy, he was very muscular and all his features seemed as though they had been cut with a knife, they seemed that sharp. His hair was black and just as crazy as the prince's and his eyes were two pieces of black coal. He was wearing what looked like a training suit in black and blue and a long burgundy cape was fastened around his thick neck with golden clasped.

The woman in contrary had very soft features; her face was that of pure serenity. She had a small angular nose, the same as the prince, and her eyes were more a very light black, they looked like a shade of gray. She was wearing a dark blue gown that was low cut around her chest to accentuate her ample figure. Her raven black hair was braided with silver strings and it was resting over her shoulder all the way to her lap.

As they stepped in front of the two Vegeta let go of Bulma's arm and kneeled. For a second Bulma seemed lost as to what to do but then she decided to follow the prince's action. If their own son had to kneel to them then perhaps it was a saver approach to do the same; so Bulma crouched down as well.

"Rise" the king's deep voice boomed through the hall and Vegeta and Bulma did as they were told.

"Explain yourself." the king turned to the prince.

"I bring you the oracle, as instructed." Vegeta stated.

The king eyed him a few seconds with an expression that resembled somewhat of curiosity and disbelief. Then he turned his gaze toward Bulma and gave her body a complete up and down, the look on his face told Bulma that he was convinced and apparently Vegeta noticed the same thing because he added: "I have seen proof with my own eyes."

That made Bulma wonder what kind of proof Vegeta had seen. She hadn't been able to come up with anything that day; but it didn't really matter at least this way she wouldn't have to worry about any one not believing her again.

"Very well, than it won't be a problem to demonstrate again." the king exclaimed and Bulma's jaw literally dropped.

Had he just asked of her to provide some proof once again that she really was the oracle? This couldn't be happening, why didn't this guy take his son's word? Were these Saiyans so arrogant and full of themselves that they had to see everything with there own damn eyes.

Bulma sneaked a peek at the queen out of the corner of her eye but it was clear that she wouldn't be getting any help from her. Her expression hadn't changed a bit and she just sat there waiting for her.

She also noticed that Vegeta had moved to the side, giving her space to do her thing, and she could feel all eyes in the room on her. Did they think she was some kind puppet ready to perform whenever they asked for it? They couldn't have possibly dragged her all the way over here just to send her back again if she couldn't provide some plausible proof? This was all just to ridiculous.

"You may start." the king instructed with a hint of impatience in his voice.

'OH GOD' Bulma screamed in her head 'This can't be happening again!'

**So, how was it? Please review to let me know what you guys think, it's your feedback that keeps me motivated to update as soon as possible :) **

**Also, I uploaded a One Shot yesterday called 'A night under Stars' so if you like please check it out. I was thinking of may be starting a story based on that one so let me know if you would be interested in something like that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey dokey, so finally here is chapter 6.**

**I'm very sorry for the long delay but its finals week in school and I'm just bummed with reports and presentations and exams.**

**That's also why this chapter is kinda small, but yeah, better then nothing right ;)**

**So thank you for waiting patiently and I promise once the semester is over I will be writing and updating a lot again ^_^**

Chapter 6

The two women were standing in front of a small fountain looking into the water.

A series of flashy images could be seen playing out in the liquid.

"This has gone on too long already." Freya stated straightening herself.

"Yes, it is time for something to be done." Frigga agreed.

"What do you propose? You do know we are not allowed to interfere directly." Freya questioned the higher goddess.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that," Frigga responded"however we have quite a large loophole here."

Freya raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Bulma is the oracle now, therefore she is part of our realm."

"That may be so, but it is not our responsibility to teach her the arts. A priestess of the mortal world has to do that. So we are still at a disadvantage here, we can't quiet use her as our bridge-way subject." Freya argued.

"You are right. But you seemed to have forgotten on what planet she is residing now." Frigga contoured back.

Freya's face turned into a frown "I still don't quite understand."

"Think my dear. The oracle is supposed to be taught the arts with the help of a priestess, yet there aren't any priestesses who can teach her on this planet, now are there." Frigga explained.

Finally Freya seemed to understand what the other woman was telling her "So let me get this straight," she said. "You are basically implying that I should interfere with the mortal world with the excuse that their are no priestesses available to teach the oracle the arts, which basically are her rights, and that all only because she is currently residing on Vegetasei and I just happened to be the main goddess there?"

"That's the idea of it." Frigga nodded.

"And you think Odin will allow this?" Freya continued to question.

"You leave Odin to me, I will take care of him. You just make sure that this does not get out of control." Frigga said motioning towards the fountain.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Loki was launching on a fast array of colorful pillows slowly picking at a bowl filled with grapes. He was staring off into the distance and quiet enjoying himself.

Everything was going according to his plan. The woman-oracle had been taken to Vegetasei just like he knew was going to happen. The Saiyans were too proud of a race to leave such a touchy, and most important powerful, matter to somebody else's hands. They just couldn't resist, they had to take the woman back to their planet.

And it was exactly that which would be their downfall. The Saiyan race was one that graved power, to be the ultimate being in all the galaxies, so it would be sooner or later that they would start to take advantage of the power they now held; and once they did their fate would be sealed. Just like the Gallican's fate had been sealed a century ago.

Their king thought they were smart enough to leave the woman simple be, and perhaps he himself was smart enough to do so, but what he didn't knew was that his system was already corrupted. Loki knew that there were a handful of Saiyans that were already plotting on how to use the oracles power. The Saiyans thought that they were strong but they were only as strong as their weakest link; and their weakest link was a corrupt bastard who was centered right in the royal palace itself.

And even if somehow they were to discover this link, Loki still had one more triumph card up his sleeve. It just so happened that he knew about a certain prince and his great appetite for power. It was true that prince Vegeta had great plans for Vegetasei, plans that could make the planet and it's race truly the most strongest beings; however it was exactly that hunger that would cause the prince to play right into Loki's hands. He was already partially blinded by his strive for his own personal strength, and with just a little more help from Loki he would make sure to turn him all the way.

Sooner or later the prince himself would seek the power of the oracle. It was just too much of a temptation to let pass.

So when that day came Loki would finally be able to rest in peace, because then everything else would follow like an avalanche; unavoidable. That day he would have his revenge; dear sweet revenge. The Saiyan race would pay for what they had done . . . Pay with their life's.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Thud - Thud - Thud

"High goddess Frigga" a little servant announced as Frigga entered the great throne room.

The 'throne room' wasn't actually a room at all, because just like everything else in the god's realm it was just a vast emptiness engulfed by a brilliant white light. A big golden door stood to one side and on the opposite, just a few meters away, was a giant golden throne; everything else around it was nothingness.

Frigga had stepped through those very same golden doors and approached the golden throne were Odin was seated.

Odin, father of all the gods and men - god of magic, wisdom, wit and learning, was a great and majestic man whose aura screamed of pure strength and dominance. He was wearing blue/gray pants stuffed into thigh brown winter boots, his muscular chest was bare and only a blue/gray traveling cloak was rapped around his broad shoulders. His long gray hair and beard were partially covered with the blue/gray floppy hat he wore and two night-dark raven were slowly circling his head above.

"My lord" Frigga greeted him sinking unto one knee in front of the throne.

"Ah, Frigga, my wife, it has been some days till I last saw you. Do amuse me with what you haven't been up to." Odin smiled and begged Frigga with his hand to come closer.

Frigga stepped closer to her husband and took his outstretched hand into hers.

"I shall tell you my tales soon enough my lord, but first I must ask you of a favor.

"Well ask away." Odin said without a hesitation.

"As you are well aware a new oracle has come to light in the mortal world," Frigga explained and Odin nodded "and it has come to my attention that the oracle is currently residing on the planet Vegetasei and therefore she has no priestess to teach her in the arts."

"Frigga, you know very well that we can not solve the mortals problems, nor can we allow our self's to interfere with them in any substantial manner." Odin interrupted her.

"Yes, I am well aware of that my lord," Frigga responded "I was simply thinking since the oracle is located at Vegetasei and Freya happens to be the main goddess there perhaps she could handle the task of teaching the oracle. I mean we have done it once before, some centuries ago, and after all it is the oracle's responsibilities to be skilled in the arts so it can help the mortals, but how can it do so if it is not taught and has no one to teach it."

Odin looked at his wife with a stern face "Uummm, I am not sure I like the idea."

"But you must see the logic." Frigga urged seating herself on Odin's lap. With slow delicacy she let one of her hands to cup her husbands cheek and turn his face towards her.

"Do you not?" Frigga asked in an innocent voice.

Odin let out a deep sigh "You always do this to me Frigga," he explained "Manipulate me in such a manner that I can not deny you anything. Very well Freya may teach the oracle." he relented.

"Thank you my lord, you will not regret your decision." Frigga whispered.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Loki was still seated on his cushions when a servant suddenly appeared in front of him.

"My lord," he stumbled falling to his knees "I have urgent news for you."

"Make it quick, I'm in the middle of something here." Loki demanded.

"It seems that the lady Frigga has convinced lord Odin to allow lady Freya to teach the oracle in the arts." the servant explained quickly.

"What!" Loki shoot of his pillows "How dare she?"

He started to pace around his launching area while mumbling an array of untangle-able words under his beard.

"So she wants to play dirty, ei? Well two can do that. Now listen closely, this is what I need you to do," Loki said turning towards the servant.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Bulma was standing in front of the king and queen with all eyes on her, waiting for something to happen.

'What was she supposed to do?'

A knot of emotions was forming in her throat and she could feel tears creeping up on her eyes again.

'This is like freaking déjà vu.' she thought to herself.

Who did these people think they are to make her feel so bad and to demand of her to put on some kind of show like she was a circus monkey. No, this time she would stand up for herself and show them just who they were dealing with.

"With all due respect, I will not be demonstrating anything, I am not some kind of fool to put on performances whenever demanded." she said straight out with the bravest face she could master.

Several intakes of breath could be heard all around the room at her outburst and immediately all eyes turned to the king to observe his reaction.

His face, however, didn't change a thing, he continued to stare at Bulma with an impatient look. After several seconds that felt like an eternity he finally spoke.

"You are right," Bulma's jaw almost dropped as the king agreed to what she had just said and it seemed that she wasn't the only one in the room.

The prince actually forgot his statue for a second and glared at his father with a dumbfound expression. Had he just heard right? Had his father just given into this prune little girl as simple as that? He turned his gaze toward his mother expecting to find the same expression plastered on her face, however hers hadn't changed a bit, it still contained the same serene appearance.

"Vegeta, show the lady to her new living quarters." the king addressed the prince.

King Vegeta wasn't a dumb man and he hadn't become such a successful king because he took matters lightly. When the woman had actually dared to talk back to him his first reaction had been to put her into her place, however years of experience had taught him never to act on his first reaction. So he had halted himself and given it a second thought.

His son had said that he had seen proof that this woman indeed was the oracle, and he did not doubt his son's judgment. He had demanded a demonstration not for himself but for the rest of the eyes that were in the room. Now a days rumors started to quickly and people tended to get more distrustful with each generation so he had simple wanted to avoid any scandals that might arise in the future.

However since this woman was the oracle, that meant that she was directly connected to the gods, so if his demanding a demonstration of her powers was in any shape or form demeaning towards her, then it would also be demeaning towards the gods; and no matter what the circumstances were one had to always avoid angering the gods. So when the woman had objected the way she had, king Vegeta had seen it safer to simply let it go.

Bulma was still completely speechless when the prince stepped forward and took her by her arm. Neither did she fight him when he started to pull her past the kind and queen towards a small door that was located right behind them.

Obviously to Bulma the king either was a giant push over or there were forces here at play that were still too great for her to understand. She hoped that it was the second matter instead of the first, because after all a push over king couldn't very well lead a planet successfully and most importantly protect her from the outside preying hands.

Vegeta continued to lead her down a narrow hallway without saying a word. His father's action had to have had some kind of logic behind them and he was to busy trying to comprehend what they were. Kind Vegeta had to much of a temper to let such an outburst by a mere woman go by, but for some reason the prince couldn't figure out what had lead him to react so nonchalantly.

Finally it was the woman by his side that brought him back to reality, apparently she had been talking to him.

"I said, where are you taking me?" she shouted into his ear.

Vegeta crunched his teeth at her shrill voice and turned to glare at her. "Weren't you listening? I am taking you to your quarters." he shouted back.

"I know THAT, " Bulma contoured "What I am asking is where my quarters are located?"

"In the goddess's temple." Vegeta simple replied; he had the great urge to say more towards the annoying woman but decided to hold his tongue, he did not feel like having to put up with any more of her ridiculous comebacks.

'The goddess temple' Bulma thought. Normally on planets, the temples they dedicated for their gods were placed somewhere outside of societies so they wouldn't be disturbed by day-to-day life. So were they going to put her into some kind of far off shrine, isolated from everyone else? That would kind of make it hard for them to protect her if someone were to come to kidnap her, wouldn't it? Bulma hadn't looked up the Saiyan's temples when she had done her mini research so she hadn't had a clue about what to expect.

So once again she was heading into the unknown.

Was it ever going to end?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? It helped to give the plot more contains right?<strong>

**Well, thank you for reading and please review, because I do love your reviews oh so much :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, so before you start reading I just wanne thank you all again for all the support you've been giving me, it really inspires me !

And one last thing, just a reminder, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the gods depicted in this story.

So without further ado:

Chapter 7

Vegetasei

Vegeta was leading Bulma through the integrated hallway network of the palace. To Bulma it felt like they had walked for miles, making a dozen right and left turns, not to mention that each hallway looked the same to her; ivory tile and white walls with no windows. Occasionally they would pass a door however none of them were labeled and they all were made of the same sand colored material.

Every now and then Bulma would sneak a glance at Vegeta however his face was voided of any emotions. How he even managed to know where it was that they were was a mystery to her; it must have taking him his whole childhood to memorize this labyrinth.

A small smile formed on Bulma's lips, she could just imagine a little version of the prince running around the halls playing all sorts of games. He must have been the cutest thing when he was young, she thought. She secretly took another look at him and for the first time did she noticed that he was actually a very handsome guy, he was the exact image of his parents. If he wouldn't be such an ass Bulma could very well see herself actually liking him. With his muscular build body, jet black hair, well defined facial features, the way he held himself - it had a real sex appeal to it, and his ebony eyes where one could just lose themselves in them. Not to forget his bronze skin, that even though it contained a scar every now and then, it still radiated of dominance and muscularity, it kind of made Bulma's hands itch to reach out and touch it to see how it felt; he must have a lot of woman chasing after him.

All of the sudden Bulma mentally slapped herself. What as she thinking? This was the guy that had insulted and disrespected her. No way in hell would she ever allow herself to feel anything towards this brick that wasn't hatred or annoyance.

A bright light brought Bulma out of her thoughts and back to reality. Without her noticing they had exited the long hallway and where now walking along a pathway outside. Around her she could see various plants growing in all kinds of shapes and colors along the path, and into the distance she could even see a few trees, but none that were very large. The air smelled surprisingly fresh and clean and the sky was a weird yellow/orange looking color. She could see one of the planet's small suns high above her and when she tried to locate the other two she caught a hold of the palace that they had just exited.

It was a humongous building that covered all of her back view. The entire thing was made up of sand colored bricks, the base floors contained no windows as far as she could tell, but as her eyes traveled further up more and more windows came into sight. They all had the form of an arch and the majority looked like they had no shutters of any kind to close them. They stretched across in a variety of sizes and the largest even had balconies attached to them which looked like they were made up of white marble pillars. The top of the palace wasn't a straight cut of, a bunch of towers strut forward making the building look like a labyrinth even from the outside. All in all the sight reminded Bulma of Egypt merging with Rome; it basically was a well balanced mix of the two.

As she continued to follow Vegeta she noticed that they hadn't run into anyone and that the whole area seemed very quiet for a palace. She always thought it would be buzzing with noise from the people entering and leaving and going about their business.

"How come it's so quiet?" Bulma asked not keeping her thoughts to herself.

"This is the back of the palace." Vegeta answered shortly.

Bulma took a while to process that thought. If they weren't able to hear anything because this was the back of the palace then exactly how big was this place? It had to be gigantic, bigger then she originally thought it to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted again as she noticed that they had branched off from the pathway and were now heading towards an area that looked like a miniature forest. Soon they were completely engulfed by dark green planets that had stretched above the path and blocked the majority of light. Bumla felt like she had entered a fairy tale, her knight in shining armor was leading her out of the dark, mysterious forest into her new life as a princess filled with sunshine and love. Only difference was that it wasn't a knight in shining armor that was leading her and that she wasn't going to be a princess and the last think she could hope to find at the end of this path was love.

Bulma let out a low and deep sight; she couldn't wait for the day to be offer. When she had been younger she had always loved surprises, but as she got older she found them to be more and more irritating.

Finally, they exited the small forest and their path entered a large clearing straight up a small hillside. What was on top of the hill made Bulma's jaw dropped; it was a grant temple that looked like the freaking Taj mahal. Four giant pillar columns surrounded a center building that was completely made up of a white marble like martial. A giant dome set on top of the rectangular building flanked by two smaller domes to the sites. From far off she could see that two warriors, completely clad in black, stood guard outside the entrance. As they climbed the hill at a steady pace the warriors seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, until eventually they conquered the grand stairs in front of the temple and were finally facing the entrance, the two guards now appeared to look like trolls. They were extremely tall and intensely muscular; their faces were covered with black metal helmets that only contained two slits to allow for them to see.

As the guards saw the prince they bowed on their knees in unison and proclaimed "My Prince" in deep booming voices. Vegeta walked by them without hesitation or a sparing glance and entered the temple with Bulma following close behind. Once inside they were located in a huge round reception hall which walls were covered with exotic landscape drawings.

Vegeta stopped in the middle of the room facing the only hallway that was connected to the reception hall. Bulma placed herself next to him and was about to ask what they were waiting for when a woman stepped out of the hallway and approached them.

"My Prince" the woman bowed from her waist down. She wore a dark blue shoulder free gown that hugged her body tightly and extended all the way to the floor. Her shoulders were covered with a translucent blue scarf and her brown hair was tide into an orderly bun at the nape of her neck. To Bulma she appeared to be in her midd thirties but with Saiyan age she couldn't really be certain and the way the woman was holding herself seemed to be proclaiming that she was older already.

"This is the high priestess of the temple, Frida" Vegeta introduced the woman to Bulma "this is the oracle" he then introduced Bulma.

"It is an honor." the woman replied bowing to Bulma, however not as deep as she had bowed to the prince earlier.

"Very well then." Vegeta said and without another hesitation he turned and stalked out of the temple. Bulma watched him leave and had a feeling of abandonment overcome her, even though she couldn't stand the prince at least she had learned enough already about him to know what to expect of him, however now that she was alone with this strange woman she was yet again at a loss.

"What is your name, my lady?" the woman addressed Bulma.

"Bulma" Bulma simply answered.

"Alright then lady Bulma, if you would follow me please." Frida replied and started towards the hallway.

Bulma was led yet again through an integrated network of hallways. She started to wonder how exactly she was going to survive in her new 'home' and not completely lose herself every time she would want to leave her room.

" You have quite a complicated network of hallways." she voiced her fears aloud, better to bring them out in the open now then to look like an idiot later, she thought.

"Yes, every official building is designed thus. It is to confuse intruders in case of an invasion." the priestess explained.

"Has it?" Bulma asked curious.

"No one has been stupid enough up till now to try and invade Vegetasei." Frida contoured.

"Oh" Bulma solemnly responded.

"You will have a maiden to help you navigate the first few weeks." the woman added.

"Oh" this time Bulma sounded relieved, one thing less to worry about.

Eventually they stopped in front of white double doors with golden lace work, without pause Frida opened the doors and stepped inside. Bulma followed her and saw that it was a bedroom chamber. A grant four poster bed stood at the end of the room, to its left was a door that revealed what looked like a walk in closet and right next to it on the perpendicular wall was another door which Bulma could make out to be a bathroom. Following were great white bookshelves filled with books that covered the whole right wall; on the left wall were two glass doors with thick sky-blue curtains tied to the sides, the doors seemed to be leading out to a garden. The whole room was a vision in white and golden lace work with the curtains being the only things to cast a contrast.

"Do your quarters please you?" Frida asked Bulma.

"Oh. . . Yes, yes they do." She answered not able to take her eyes of the room; the whole thing looked like it was made for a queen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and when she turned she saw that a girl had entered the room.

"Ah, here you are," Frida said "This is Horuga, she will be your maiden." she explained to Bulma.

The girl bowed deeply, she was dressed in a blue tub top and skirt that reached until her knees, on her feet she wore black slippers and her black hair was in a braid.

"If you will not be requiring anything else, then I will be taking my leave now." Frida addressed Bulma.

"Oh, ok." Bulma exclaimed nodding at the priestess and with one last bow the woman was out of the door. Bulma started to think that quick exists were defined to the Saiyan race, or may be perhaps it was just her. She put the thought aside reminding herself to investigate upon it later, and turned towards the girl named Horuga.

"So, your name is Horuga, right? It's nice to meet you." she said smiling at the girl.

The pure thing started to blush like a tomato from head to toe and kneeled over in a bow saying "No, my lady. It is my honor to be meeting you and to have the privilege to be under your services."

Completely taken by surprise by the girls pure innocent Bulma tried to make a joke to aid the girl into feeling more comfortable "Well, to be honest all this bowing is slowing starting to make me dizzy."

The girl immediately shoot up and starred at Bulma with a shocked expression, but as she saw the smile that graced her face she understood what she was trying to do and returned the smile.

"Now that's much better isn't it?" Bulma said and the girl nodded still smiling "And while we are at it why don't you do me a favor and call me Bulma."

Horuga's smile disappeared again and the girl started to shake her head vigorously from left to right "Oh no my lady. I can't, it is forbidden. If anyone where to hear or find out." she said with a shocked voice.

"Well then how about this. You only have to call me Bulma when we are alone." Bulma told Horuga, but as she saw that her expression didn't change she added "Look, you are my servant right. So therefore I command you to address me as Bulma when we are alone."

Horuga continued to look shocked but as she processed what Bulma had said, her face slowly softened and she relented "As you wish . . . . . Bulma" she added the name in a low whisper.

"Good." Bulma smiled and moved towards the bed taking a sit at the corner; she bounced up and down a few times testing the mattress, it was firm yet soft.

"Let me ask you something." she said turning her attention back to Horuga who hadn't moved an inch. "Is there something in particular I'm supposed to do here?"

Horuga didn't say anything for a few seconds and then answered "I don't know my la. . . Bulma, you are the first oracle to ever come live on Vegetasei."

That had been about as much as Bulma had expected, because like Horuga had said, she was the first oracle to be brought here and she wasn't even here for any particular reason but just so that the Saiyans could protect her. So basically she could see her time on Vegetasei as a very long extended vacation.

Bulma got off the bed and moved towards the glass doors "That is a garden right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's your private part of the secret garden." Horuga answered.

"Secret?" Bulma exclaimed opening the glass doors and stepping outside. The garden was the definition of beautiful and exotic; plants unlike she had ever seen before in colors she couldn't even explain, pathways made of gorgeous stones that looked like emeralds, sapphires and rubies, fountains emitting the tranquil sound of water surrounded by enigmatic lightening features and glass prisms that looked like diamonds were transmitting a fast array of colorful beams throughout.

"They say it contains the secret ingredients to obtain the perfect state of meditation." Horuga explained stepping out after Bulma.

"It's beautiful!" Bulma sighed.

Seeing how she was so entranced in her surroundings Horuga said "If you need anything just call." and left.

Bulma almost didn't even hear the girl or noticed when she left; she couldn't believe that a race so full of violence could have something so peaceful. Slowly she moved into the garden observing everything that it contained and marveling at its beauty. Perhaps her stay here wouldn't be so bad after all. Letting out a long holded breath Bulma sunk unto a stone bench and starred at the sky. What a peculiar color, she thought, it had to had do something with Vegetasei's three suns.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"He was already informed of our plans." Frigga explained to Freya.

"Have you have word yet on what it is that he intends to do?" Freya asked.

"Not yet, but knowing Loki it will probably be something unexpected." Frigga answered.

"So do we carry on as agreed?" Freya continued to ask.

"Yes, see to it immediately." Frigga commanded and disappeared.

Freya was left standing alone to do as her goddess had demanded. To traine the new oracle in the arts as fast as possible and to warn her of the upcoming danger was her top most task from now on. Beyond that she could only hope that Frigga would soon discover Loki's evil plans before a completely catastrophe broke out in the mortal realm.

So without any further ado she spread her arms and closed her eyes, summoning her powers to her and concentrating on bringing the new oracle to her. Within mere seconds a bright flash appeared and Bulma was standing before her.

Bulma was completely baffled yet again, she mental cursed herself, these surprises seriously had to stop now before she was going to go crazy. She was in white nothingness which she at once recognized from when the high goddess Frigga had called on her, however this time it wasn't Frigga who was standing before her but another woman.

This one was wearing a dark purple tub top and a matching skirt that reached to the floor, the skirt was being held in place with a broad brown belt and metal clasp. She wore matching shoes to the outfit and her hair was golden blond that stretched loosely till below her hips, the only thing taming it was a blue metal helmet she wore that had feather wings attached to it. Her eyes were two blue crystal ponds that almost seemed translucent and her skin was radiant white.

"Greetings Bulma, I am the goddess Freya." the woman's voice echoed around Bulma.

"Freya?" Bulma stumbled out "The goddess of Vegetasei?"

"Yes, the very one." Frey answered with a smile; she could already tell that the new oracle was a smart one and that would definitely work out to their advantage. "I have summoned you here to inform you of some very important matters."

"Okay." Bulma simple said, apparently she had to get used to gods randomly summoning her now that she was the oracle.

"First of you will find yourself privileged to know that due to the circumstances I personally will be training you." Freya explained.

"Wait, circumstances? You mean me living on Vegetasei now? Are you going to teach me because you are the goddess there?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Freya nodded smiling "that is correct. Now furthermore I have to inform you of some even greater important news, so I need you to pay close attention." Frey continued and Bulma nodded "There is a god, his name is Loki, he is the god of fire, the challenger of structure and order, and he also happens to be the reason you are on Vegetasei now."

"What?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes, he is the one to spread the word that you are the new oracle." Freya confirmed.

"But why would he do that? Just to 'challenge structure and order'?" Bulma asked.

"That's how it appears, but we believe that his motives are much deeper." Freya replied.

"So then what are they? And who is we?" Bulma questioned.

"We are not quite sure yet, but we are working towards discovering them, and with 'we' I mean the high goddess Frigga and myself." Freya patiently explained, she understood why Bulma had so many questions and as a matter of fact it would be easier for all of them if she knew all the details. "That is also the reason why I will be teaching you. You will have to be extra careful so we may spot any of his workings before they are executed."

"I understand." Bulma sighted, her vacation had just been cut short "So how will we be doing this? The training I mean?"

"Tomorrow I will join you in the garden of secrets, it is there where I will teach you." Freya said.

"Okay" Bulma complied and before she could form another thought or ask another question she was back on the bench, in the garden of secrets, starring up at the sky.

So this Loki god was who Bulma should be thanking for making her life such a complicated mess and the worst part was that she didn't even know what the worst part was yet. This guy had some evil little secret plan and not even the mother of gods, Frigga herself, knew what they were. So exactly how did they expect her to know when she was seeing some kind of sign of his plot?

All of a sudden Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She bolted to her feet and turned to her right only to be confronted with a man completely dressed in black.

"Do not be alarmed my lady. I was only sent here to assure your safety." the man said in sweet voice.

Bulma let out the breath she had taken in and relaxed her muscles; she should have known that he was part of the temples guards because he was wearing the same outfit as the warriors that had stood at the entrance. She let her eyes take in his appearance and noticed that he was a very handsome guy. He was tall and musclular, of course just like every Saiyan, but there was something about him that seemed different than the rest. Sort of like there was a soft and sweet edge to him, but not enough to make him not seem menacing and strong. He had black unruly hair that went to his shoulders and black keen eyes, and even though he had a cross scar grazing his right cheek and another scar running down his left eye they only seemed to enhance his attractive features.

"I hope I didn't startle you to bad." the man said smiling a big smile that only continued to improve his appeal.

Bulma actually had to remind herself how to talk and hurried to stumble out "No, not at all" Yet her voices sounded like that of a complete idiot.

The guy only increased the size of his smile and said "Boy, they sure didn't tell me that the oracle would be this pretty."

Bulma actually found herself blushing, she didn't know what it was but for some reason this guy was bringing forth all of her girlish behaviors.

"I'm Yamcha by the way."

* * *

><p>Soooo, what do you think ? Evil right? :) lol and by the way I don't know if you guys noticed but I put a little hint at the end of the chapter towards what Loki's plan might be, well at least part of his plan ;) if you didn't notice see if you can find it . . . Lol<p>

Review - Review - Review - Review - Review / Please - Please - Please - Please - Please ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here FINALY is chapter 8, I am so sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of things to do the best few weeks and on top of that I ended up with a terrible cold that knocked me completely out; but don't worry I am all better now and because you had to wait so long you all get a chocolate chip cookie with chocolate milk ^_^ Enjoy **

Chapter 8

Vegetasei

Vegeta was making his way towards the training center. He had had enough of the last few days events, now all he wanted was to relax himself and for just a moment forget all the things that were happening. Since he could remember training had always been the only thing where he could turn off and truly calm himself. He didn't know if it was the rhythmic poses, the vigorous concentration or the extended strain on his muscle that enabled him to leave his life behind for those few moments, but to be honest he didn't even care. When he was dancing his cadence he was able to completely shut out the outside world, nothing more mattered to him then the sensation of his burning body and his counted breaths. Even when he was facing an opponent he was completely absorbed in himself, he had no need to think about strategies on how to defeat the person in front of him; his body was so well trained that it already reacted on it's own and until now it had never betrayed him, he had never lost a match. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had yet to defeat his father but that didn't really count in Vegeta's book. His father was the king and the strongest Saiyan on Vegetasei it was common sense that he should be unbeatable. Just the way when Vegeta would be king, he would also be unbeatable.

He had reached the main entrance of the training center but instead of stepping inside he took a few more steps and entered an inconspicuous door further down the hallway. This was the royal entrance that would lead to a private training gym and shower. It was to ensure that none of the royal family had to be bothered with request from weakling warriors that wished to match their pathetic powers against the strongest members on the planet with a useless hope of gaining some kind of impossible triumph. When Vegeta's father had taking the rein he had invoked some ridiculous unspoken rule: that if a family member were to be faced with a challenge, no matter who the opponent, they should always accept so to ensure that never a rumor could go around saying that a member of the royal family refused a match because they were scared for some reason.

The gym was empty, just as Vegeta had expected, it was too early in the day for his father to be training and his little brother was still in school. He walked towards the center of the big room where several mats were lying on the floor for sparing purposes; without hesitation he took up his starter pose and then slowly started to move his body into the different forms. As the familiarity flashed over him form years of training he gradually started to increase his pace, his breathing however remained calm, a rhythmic cadence to him. Eventually Vegeta was moving so fast that to an untrained eye his movements would seem like mere (flashes), not once did he miss a pose or over stepped, every time he finished the sequence he started right over again without a pause.

Without him realizing it his mind slowly began to wonder and soon he found his thoughts to be of that of the young oracle. The gym blurred into the background as his mind conquered up an image of the woman standing in front of him. She sure had been nothing like he had expected, sure Vegeta had never seen an oracle before nor had he really ever spend some kind of thought on what it might look like, but now in the private of his mind he thought that a person of such enormous power should be more of an older age. An image of his old mentor came up next to the woman, the man stood tall, almost seven feet and his bald head was as shiny as a cue ball as usual; compared to him the woman seemed like a tiny bird, fragile came immediately into his mind.

What an irony he thought, something so powerful yet so weak, the gods certainly did have humor. On top of that she was also so young, younger than him; how could she have all this knowledge that people claim she is supposed to have and be so young, that didn't make any sense.

Vegeta punched the air in front of him with his right first, turned clockwise, punched with his left and swung his leg under his imaginary enemy; if anyone would have been standing there they would now be lying on the ground.

Manipulating the elements, seeing into the future and having wisdom beyond the years; he counted in his head. Those were the powers the oracle was supposed to have. Vegeta could easily see how someone would try to use the oracle to their advantage, with those abilities one could easily conquer the galaxies. Hell, now that he thought about it, he could see himself conquering the galaxies and making the Saiyans the ultimate race. He would be proclaimed the strongest man to ever live, even more, now that he thought upon it the oracle could probably help him attain his true destiny: the super Saiyan.

That thought immediately struck Vegeta and he stopped in mid air of body slamming his invisible enemy.

'The golden warrior' . . . 'The Super Saiyan' . . . Vegeta believed that to be his ultimate goal above all else. If anything that would prove to people that he was superior then any of the other rulers to have ever existed. It would put him above everyone and any thing that had been before him and even that which would come during his time; he wasn't as naive to claim the future beyond his years to also be contributed to his greatness, because after all, he would have sons to take care of that.

Vegeta slowly eased back into his dance and decided to leave any thoughts pertaining to the oracle to another time, after all he had come here to forget about the past days for a few moments. Instead he let his thoughts wonder to another topic, a topic that would soon be of great importance if his father had his way.

Vegeta had a hunch for a while now that his father had the idea of making him only king once he had a mate. Which would possibly set his coronation back for more than just another year. Having to find a mate could put a great stopper to Vegeta's plan, he couldn't pick just any woman to rule by his side. She had to be strong and smart and brave, putting aside the fact that she had to be attractive, after all how could Vegeta lay with her if she was hideous. But on top of all that she had to had good characteristics and a personality to match his because she would be bearing his sons.

Suddenly a hidden door at one of the corners of the gym opened and a man stepped inside. Vegeta could sense who it was before he even turned around and faced the intruder.

"Don't you ever knock Kakarot?"

"What's the point in knocking if you are going to open the door anyways, besides I just saved you from walking all the way to the door." Kakarot replied with a big grin on his face.

Vegeta stopped his training and turned to glare at the tall man.

"I don't require a punch bag today." he told him.

"Didn't come here for that," Kakarot said without showing any sign of inflect upon Vegeta's obvious insult. "What a day, don't you think? I would have never dreamed that you father would give in to a woman just like that. Exactly why did he do that?"

"I have no time for your stupid questions, figure it out yourself." Vegeta dodged the inquire; he still hadn't figured out that one himself.

"Well anyways, I never got to ask you, what do you think of the oracle? She's pretty isn't she, and quite a spirit she got too,"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta interrupted the man "If the only reason you came here is to annoy me with your unimportant rambling then you can stop right there and get the hell out."

"Gezz Vegeta relax, I just came here to warn you. Your mother is on the way to have a word with you." Kakarot apologized.

"My mother? For what?" Vegeta barked at his friend.

"I don't know, just thought you would like to know." Kakarot replied.

Vegeta slowly let his hand trail through his hair, a habit he had inquired for whenever he got annoyed or nervous. The last thing he needed right now was his mother giving him another lecture on how he had to be 'true to himself' and 'stay on tract', how that woman came up with so much nonsense to talk about was a mystery to him. If she hadn't been his mother he would have told her to shut up a long time ago.

"Well, I don't wanne take up any more of your time, just wanted to let you know that." Kakarot said and took his leave.

Vegeta starred at the man's back as he exited the gym, Kakarot had never been the brightest but for some reason he always had the uncanny ability of reading Vegeta just right. He had sensed Vegeta's exhausting patients and had enough wits to leave him before he changed his mind and did use him as a punching bag.

Before Vegeta managed to form another thought, the door Kakarot had just left through opened again and his mother stepped in. She gracefully made her way towards him with a loving smile on her face.

"That was well done Vegeta." she praised her son in a sweet mellow voice.

Vegeta didn't say anything and simply stood there waiting.

"Your father is proud of you as well. That was a very important mission you accomplished there, many life's were at stake. But what am I saying, you know all the aspects to it better then I do." the queen said with light laughter in her voice.

"Thank you." Vegeta replied curtly.

His mother stood there for another few seconds just starring at Vegeta, smiling at him, when finally she took a breath and said "I have a favor to ask you now."

Vegeta continued not to say anything, it was best to let his mother say what she needed to say and not to distract her with a bunch of comments and question, he had no wish for this conversation to last the next few hours.

"Now that the oracle is here, I would like for you to keep an eye on her. I know she is safer here than anywhere else, but we can never be too careful. No one has ever been able to infiltrate Vegetasei but we can't take any chances, there is always a first for everything and at least that way we can prevent anything from happening, in case something does should happen, and on top of that not make ourselves look like idiots." she instructed him.

Vegeta grunted "I very much doubt that that will be necessary," and as he saw his mother about to object he added "I am very much sure father will agree with me upon this."

"Ah, but you see your father has already agreed with me." she replied with a little smug smile.

Well of course his father had agreed, Vegeta thought, she had probably slimed her way into him, his mother was way to cautious for everyone's good. This favor was utterly ridiculous, she was blowing things way out of proportions again; but she was the queen. Her asking favors was only a polite way of ordering people around, so in short Vegeta didn't really had a say in it because she wasn't asking him; she was telling him to do it, and his father had already agreed upon it as well so there was no objecting in any way.

Vegeta sighed and swore to himself that when he mated with a female he would never allow her to manipulate him like his mother did his father, the whole thing was just disgusting.

"Very well." Vegeta gave in.

His mother smiled "Thank you Vegeta." and turned and left the gym.

Now Vegeta had even more steam to work off. Without allowing his mind to wonder towards what he had just agreed upon he carried on with his training. Today he would be in the gym until he collapsed with exhaustion, and then tomorrow he would think about just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted to get something out then to keep you guys waiting any long, but the next chapter will definitely be longer and I am starting to write right now so hopefully if everything goes well I'll have it out by the end of this week or starting next week ^_- either way I hope you liked this little piece and please review !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay all finished, just heads up I might speed things up a bit from now on. Just thinking about cutting down perhaps on the surrounding descriptions so I can write more directly on Bulma and Vegeta. So if you notice things going by a bit faster no need to worry that I'm rushing or cutting on important details, I'll only rush to get to the important details faster and spend more time concentrating on B&V :D **

Vegetasei  
>War room<p>

"The situation is as followed." general Shinra said standing in front of a white screen facing king Vegeta and four other men.

He pressed down on a little remote he was holding in his hand and an image of a little green planet appeared on the screen.

"Planet Toraburu, as we all know, is a little spec of dirt located in sector 52607." Shinra pressed the remote again and the image zoomed in showing the planet from within its atmosphere.

"The inhabitants have always relied on imported trade since they had no advanced technology in any shape or form, so in short Toraburu was in a very weak estate, depending on mere luck to keep any praying hands from invading them. However about six months ago, our research showed, that the Toraburians have somehow obtained merchant ships and have started a trading network of their own. Now of course, they haven't had the slightest clue on how the system works so their profit income was very low if not to zero; but with time people learn so eventually they started to make significant profit." Shinra went through another few images showing the merchant ships and Turaburians at different trading markets.

"Now, their most profitable merchandise was a fruit that they grow on their planet which is very favorable in all communities," a picture of a green oval looking fruit appeared on the screen "it aids in a variety of things, very demand-able to say it short."

"Anyways, about a month ago you all know that Vegetasei formed a trading alliance with the Dare-mo, now I'm not gonna go over the profits that has brought us in and it's favorability, however I do will say that because of this alliance we have been bringing in many forgein products which have been highly successful on the market. As a matter of fact, so successful that it is currently monopolizing the market. Now, this put of course a great stopper for the Turaburians; their markets are technically on stand-by right now." Shinra explained.

"Beause of this it seems the Turaburians have become quite angry with us for yielding their profits and about two weeks ago it was spotted that they are now currently in ownership of actual battleships. Where they have been able to obtain all these ships is still under research, but we have reason to believe that they are actually planning some kind of attack. Some information seems to have leaked and we have some leads."

"Oh please, who would be stupid enough to actually attack Vegetasei? You are not going to tell us that these idiots are a threat to us." General Waru objected.

"Of course I know that these people stand no chance if they were actually to face us." General Shinra answered "However we do have an obligation to try to stop these people from committing suicide by coming at us."

"Hold on," King Vegeta injected "Is there any immediate threat to Vegetasei from the Turaburians?" he asked.

"Not directly, my king," Shinra answered "our concern here is that if these people do plan to attack us we would obviously wipe them out, however we also have a lead that the Turaburians have secretly formed an alliance of protection with the Sodaina; and if that is the truth then by us obliterating the Turaburians we would be engaging in a direct war with the Sodaina."

"This is upserd. Do you have any concrete proof of what you are saying?" General Waru objected.

"Concrete, no. But that still doesn't mean that we can ignore this situation." Shinra replied.

"Mhmhmh, the Sodaina do not pose a great threat towards Vegetasei, but a war with them could still mean losing many warriors." King Vegeta commented "They do have great numbers and advanced technology."

"Exactly my king." General Shinra agreed.

"I believe the obvious answer to this problem here would be to directly contact the Turaburians and simply inquire upon all of these speculations." General Nyu entered the conversation.

"We have already tried that but the Turaburians are denying communication with us. That is also another reason we have ground to believe that the leads are true." General Shinra explained.

"Well then, perhaps we should pay them a visit then." King Vegeta said.

"You mean to send warriors, my king?" General Nyu asked.

"No, I mean to send a guarded messenger. Directly sending warriors will seem like we are trying to threaten them and as long as we are unsure of their motives we should be cautious."

"As you command, my king, I will see to it right away." General Shinra bowed to the king.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Have you found anything yet?" Freya asked Frigga.

The two women were standing around a small water fountain surround by white nothingness.

"Not directly, Loki is smart enough to keep his relations close. I have not been able to penetrate his circle. But one thing is clear none the less, he is definitely pulling strings in the mortal world." Frigga explained.

"But that is forbidden! Why have you not informed Odin?" Freya exclaimed.

"Because I do not have any prof," Frigga answered and Freya gasped in understanding "believe me if I had I would have interfered already."

The two women stood in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the problem at hand.

"He is not perfect, and he is bound to make a mistake eventually, we just have to be cautious enough to catch him when he does." Frigga said.

"Still, the more time passes the more does he gain the advantage of the situation." Freya objected.

"Yes I know." Frigga sighed "Have you talked things over with the oracle?"

"Yes, I will commence today in her training." Freya answered.

"Good. See to it that she takes cautions in her surroundings." Frigga instructed.

"Yes, my lady." Freya replied bowing.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Thud - Thud - Thud

Prince Vegeta opened the door of his room to see his brother, Tarble, standing there. It was still in the early hours of the morning and he had just woken a few minutes ago. The suns of Vegetasei had just started to rise above and the bright light was slowing making its way across the land and into Vegeta's room.

Tarble was already completely dressed and ready for the day's events, it was a curious thing because normally one of the servants had to drag him out of bed so to not miss his morning classes.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow and a croaky voice, it was still raw from sleep.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go train together?" Tarble said in an innocent voice.

"Don't you have classes you need to be at." Vegeta injected getting ready to close the door again.

"The morning ones were canceled," Tarble explained in a rapid voice before his brother could slam the door shut. "Nappa had a meeting to attained."

"I don't have time today." Vegeta exclaimed and slammed the door in his brother's face.

Vegeta cared for Tarble but it was still too early to have to handle his hyper activeness. He would look for him later in the afternoon and take him training to make it up to him, because no doubt was his little brother disappointed and angry at Vegeta right now for rejecting him. Aft all, he had gotten up extra early just to spar with him and even the gods knew that he despised getting up before the suns were at their mid-point. But this morning Vegeta had business to attend to, completing a 'favor' one could say.

He was going to check on the oracle like his mother had asked him to. When he finished training yesterday, he had dragged himself back to his room and had run a hot bath. While soaking in the warm water he had thought upon some of the things that had taken place the past days, including his mother's ridiculous request.

Vegeta didn't have time to spend his days running after some woman, making sure that she was 'alright' on the most secure planet in the galaxies. Yet he also couldn't not obey his mother after he had already agreed upon her request or he would run the risk of angering his father. Therefore he had decided to simple check on the woman every morning for 5 minutes, that way he complied with his mother' wishes and he had the troublesome task behind himself for the rest of the day.

So as the three suns continued to creep up upon the land, Vegeta entered his closet to get dressed and start his day.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Bulma was in the garden of secrets sitting on the same stone bench as yesterday, she was thinking about the young warrior she had meet. . . Yamcha. They had spent about an hour conversing after they had meet and Bulma had found that she liked him very much. He was the first Saiyan that had actually shown her some real kindness and had made her feel welcome on Vegetasei.

After talking to him she had returned to her room and had done a few investigations. She had found that her suitcase had been placed within the walk in closet and on top of that the closet was filled with clothes, shoes and accessories. The cloths had been organized by color patterns, going from lightest, white, to darkest, black. There had been no print but simple solid colors, and most of the wardrobe had included drapery gowns, with only a very small section dedicated to pants. The shoes had all been slip on, ballet slippers and sandals, no heels on any of them; and lastly the accessories had ranged from jewelry: rings, necklaces and bracelets, to hair decorations such as clip ins, head bands and even small tiaras. There had also been a few belts and purses and even a section with undergarments.

After the closet she had ventured into the bathroom which had been laid with white tiles and ivory accents. The bathroom contained a shower and a large bathtub, which was very much to Bulma's liking, back on the Eastern Temple only showers had been available and Bulma had always loved to take long relaxing bubble baths, so she was finally able to do that again.

The bookcases that lined the walls, she found out, were filled with books containing things about Vegetasei: history, politics, traditions and economics, and books describing the Saiyan's ways and customs. Also she had found many books that contained information pertaining direct things to her as oracle, which had been a big surprise to her. She figured that the high priestess must have supplied them since she thought Bulma would have no one to instruct her on Vegetasei.

Thinking about instructing and teaching reminder her why she was sitting outside on the stone bench. She was waiting for the goddess Freya, she had told her that she would start teaching her on the matters of the oracle today. Bulma was very excited and nervous, she didn't know what to expect. At one side she couldn't wait to learn how to manipulate the elements and see into the future, but on the other hand she was also sacred. What if she couldn't live up to the standards of the goddess's expectations?

She looked around the garden for any sign of the goddess but found none. Freya hadn't really specified at what time she would be meeting Bulma, but she imagined that it would be in the morning so they would have the maximum amount of hours of the day. Perhaps it was still a tad too early; the suns were just making their ways towards the sky.

She would just have to wait and see; in the meantime Bulma let her thoughts wonder again towards Yamcha, she had let herself do that a lot since yesterday. She wondered how he obtain the scares on his face, it must have been in battle, she made sure to remind herself to ask him about it the next time she saw him.

"Daydreaming I see." a voice to the side of Bulma said and when she turned to look she saw the goddess standing there in all her glory, just the way she had look yesterday.

"Oh, I didn't know at what time to be expecting you." Bulma apologized.

"Now is good." Freya answered and moved to sit next to Bulma. "Have you been enjoying your stay on Vegetasei?" she asked.

"Well kind of," Bulma replied "the surroundings sure are beautiful, but perhaps the people could be a bit more friendly, or at least not so indifferent."

"Ah yes. The Saiyan race are proud people, and arrogant just as well. You will get used to them and learn to appreciate their way of approaching life soon enough." Freya explained.

"I hope so." Bulma answered.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Freya asked and stood in front of Bulma.

"Yes, of course." Bulma answered and stood as well.

The goddess motioned her to follow and the two started walking along the gardens path. She led her towards a circle of grass that was surrounded by colorful blooming flowers and stepped inside. The goddess sat down in the center, with her legs crossed in front of her and Bulma did the same.

"Observation is the key to everything," Freya said "never be hasty to make any kind of decision or judgment."

"Ok." Bulma replied.

"You will have to be patient. Look at things for what they are, look at things from your perspective, look at things from other spectators perspective and look at things like a complete stranger; only then draw together all you see and decide upon a possible conclusion." the goddess explained and Bulma listened intently.

"Sometimes you might find it impossible to draw just one conclusion, in those cases you have to consider all the possibilities and weight them against their plausibility. Only then you chose the one that benefits the situation the most. Mistakes are always possible, no one is perfect, not you as oracle and neither I as goddess, the path to wisdom is to see thus and accept it. To be wise is to comprehend your misunderstanding and correct it towards the right path, accept other peoples advise and criticism and recognize it if it corresponds." Freya explained in a clam soothing voice.

"The first thing I shall teach you is to perceive the future. This is not as simple as you might think, you will not plainly see the things that are to happen, but you will see a distorted image that you will have to decipher. If you are hasty or make rash decisions you will make a wrong prediction, the key again is to be patient and observe everything you see."

"All right, be patient and perceive everything. Got it." Bulma said.

"No close your eyes," Freya instructed "and forget about all of your surroundings. The only thing that matters is the darkness that you see and my voice that you hear."

Bulma did as she was told and tried to ignore all that was around her and cast out all the thoughts in her head that weren't important right now. The only thing she concentrated on was hearing Freya's soothing voice and letting the darkness she saw engulf her.

"Now strain your vision, search ahead of you for a light. It will be far away so you shall have to go to it, let your mind wonder forwards until you see the darkness rushing by as if you were flying. Find the spec that is hidden within."

At first Bulma was confused upon the goddess's words, how was she to search in the darkness, or let alone let her eyes travel? That did not make any sense to her and she was about to voice her confusion when she remembers the key things: to be patient and observant. So instead she relaxed herself again and simply tried to do as she was told and suddenly without realizing how, she was doing exactly like Freya had told her to. The darkness was rushing by her, going faster and faster and she lost complete sense of her body. She was searching for the light, looking left and right but never stopping to move forwards. Then, somewhere deep within she saw it, it was very faint and small, but it was there.

"When you find what you are looking for, I want you to approach it. Look at the light and study it, obtain a feeling for what it is that you are seeing. When you are comfortable with it I want you to step inside. Now before you do that I want you to keep in mind what I said earlier. It will be unlike anything you ever experienced before, so you might feel like panicking or losing control. Just be calm and look at what you see, do not try to understand yet, just observe for now. When you have had an eye full and believe to have seen everything I want you to return to me by simply waking up." Freya explained.

So Bulma sized up the light and got close enough to be able to touch it. She stood in front of it and tried to understand what exactly it was, but all she could make of it was a circle of white light. She tried to acquire a feel for it; at first it didn't really feel like anything, it was just a white light, but then the more she thought about it she started to get a warm feeling. For some reason the word sunshine came into her mind and then all of a sudden the feeling changed, it grew chili and somehow windy. It scared her a bit and she wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to enter it, but Freya had instructed her to do so and she trusted the goddess completely, so without another hesitation she let herself into the orb of bright light.

Bulma felt like she was falling down a long tunnel and she was tingling all over like her body was literally suspended in free fall. Then slowly she came to a stop and at first she was blinded by the light, but then her vision slowly returned only to show a vast array of distorted colors all splattered together. Nothing made any sense it just looked like someone had thrown a thousand paint balloons at a white background. She wasn't really sure what to make out of it but she could still hear the goddess's words in her ear telling her to be patient and observant.

So instant of making any judgments Bulma just waited and tried to encipher anything within the many colors. Then slowly she started to see the colors move, at first it was just mere millimeters but the more time passed the faster they seemed to move and the more distances they seemed to displace.

Eventually she could see how a picture was coming together and soon she saw herself sitting cross legged in the middle of the grass circle. The whole image confused her because she had expect to see a vision from the future, but the colors still seemed to be moving so she decided to give it a bit more time. Then from the right she saw Yamcha enter her line of vision, he looked just like yesterday except that he wasn't smiling, his face looked like a stone mask. Another shift in colors caught her attention to the left and she saw prince Vegeta enter the picture. His face also looked like that of a stone mask, although it didn't surprise Bulma because she was used to him being so serious, however there was more to him; he also looked sort of angry and menacing.

Suddenly a big bolt of lightning tore the whole image into half and the side containing Yamcha dropped away to the bottom and the side containing Vegeta was engulfed in a yellow light until it caught fire and burned to pieces. After that everything was black again for a few seconds and then another image came forth again. This time it was Bulma herself but now she was kneeling on the ground and nothing was surrounding her.

The picture turned black again and then it started to repeat itself. Bulma watched the whole scene two more times trying to catch everything that was being displayed. It was hard not to create a plausible explanation for these images but she tried to keep her mind free and simple focused on the images for now.

Then out of nowhere she was falling again, but this time it was backwards. She could feel her body moving through space and suddenly she opened her eyes and she was sitting on the patch of grass again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." a voice side to her right and Bulma turned her head to see Yamcha standing just a few feet away from her.

It took a while for Bulma to catch her barring and she realized that the goddess was no longer sitting in front of her.

"No that's okay, I was simply . . . Meditating." Bulma said when she found her voice again.

"We can't let it become a habit that I scare you every time we meet." Yamcha said smiling and Bulma automatically smiled back.

"No, you're right." she said, he must have jolted her right out of her trance, she thought.

"A beautiful day today isn't it?" Yamcha said.

"Yes it is." Bulma agreed, she wanted to return to her training but yet at the same time she did not want Yamcha to leave. The goddess must have left when he had approached them and Bulma wondered if she would return once he left again.

"But not as beautiful as you." Yamcha complimented her.

Automatically Bulma started to blush even though she was trying very hard not to. She was about to say something back when she noticed Yamcha's eyes focusing on something behind her and his smile immediately vanished.

Bulma turned to see what it was that he was looking at and to her surprise was faced with the Saiyan Prince. He was standing to her left side and his expression was that of pure anger, he looked like he was about to kill someone.

Bulma couldn't know for sure what it was that had infuriated the Prince so much, but one thing she was sure of, it definitely had to do with Yamcha because Vegeta's icy stare was literally reaping him to pieces.

Could it be that for the first time ever Bulma was about to see a life Saiyan battle? Two warriors tarring each other to bloody shreds? Well, if that would be the case there would be no doubt about who the winner would be. Prince Vegeta was well known to be one of the strongest men around this universe. Bulma started to become very scared for Yamcha, she did not want anything to happen to him.

"You!" Vegeta spat out, and before he was able to fling himself at Yamcha, Bulma sprung of the floor and right between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what did you think? Do you like the way there story is going? I know I just added another plot to the greater picture but no need to worry its all going to tie in at the end. Meanwhile I will write a little recap, so if you feel like losing track this will help you keep everything in mind. But if you got everything down pat you can go ahead and skip the next part. . . So I hope you enjoyed it and please review ^_^<strong>

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**

**Okay, so plots going on right now: **

**1. Bulma needs to learn how to use her powers correctly **

**2. Vegeta is striving to become the super Saiyan and is making plans for when he will be king **

**3. Vegeta needs to watch over Bulma as a favor to his mother**

**4. Also, Vegeta might soon start to look for a future mate**

**5. Bulma needs to watch her back for any signs of Loki's plan**

**6. There is also Yamcha's involvement which is still unclear except that he is drawn towards Bulma and she seems to be attracted to him as well**

**7. Then there is still the mystery of Loki's evil plan **

**8. Also Frigga is trying to discover Loki's plan**

**9. Freya is helping Frigga and also teaching Bulma **

**10. And finally there is the new problem of the Toraburians **

**I believe those are all the things that are currently going on lol they sure are a lot, but they will only serve to make the story more interesting :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, finally here is chapter 10, I know that it took me just about a month to get this out but I've been super busy lately. I would tell you guys all about it but that would be a whole another chapter all by itself . . . and here I thought I would have more time in the summer -_- **

**A little advice for all those who are still in High School/Middle School : if you all can't wait to graduate and go to College already, trust me when I tell you : enjoy your time because once in college you will get to know a whole other level of pressure. I wanted to get out of High School as soon as possible, but now I dream about being able to go back . . . *sigh***

**Anyways, lol, I am going to shut up now ^_^**

Vegetasei  
>Goddess Temple<p>

Vegeta was making his way through the goddess temple in search of the oracle. He was walking swiftly through the integrated hallway network to be done with his task as soon as possible. He was counting off in his head all the things he had to do today when he saw a young girl coming towards him. When she noticed him as well she stopped and took a bow saying "Prince Vegeta".

"Have you seen the oracle?" the prince replied without wasting any time on pleasantries.

"She is in the garden of secrets, my prince." the young girl answered.

Vegeta did not hesitate but walked right on by the girl and further down the hall. He continued to make a few more turns until he finally reached a glass door that led into the garden; he stepped through it and noticed that no one was around.

The garden looked just as magnificent as he last remembered but he did not waste time marveling at its beauty and went right to looking for the oracle. He figure that she would be in the private part that was directly reserved for higher ranked priestess, so he followed the path towards his right that run directly parallel with the temple's walls.

When he came upon a corner his vision was blocked by three vine trees that had grown into a thick bush just at the bend of the path. As he stepped around them his eyes immediately fell upon the woman with aqua blue hair sitting very still in the middle of a patch of grass just a few meters away from him.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and just stood there for a moment, not moving his eyes away from the delicate figure in front of him. She was wearing a white gown again but this time it was a very simple holder dress and her long silky hair was loosely cascading down her bare ivory shoulders. She was sitting completely still, as a matter of fact if Vegeta couldn't see the gentle rise of her chest he would have easily believed that she was dead. Her forehead was softly wrinkled in between her eyes, showing how deeply concentrating she was and he could see that she was also slightly biting down upon her lower lip.

In a whole the image was quite peaceful, the way she was sitting in the midst of the colorful plants, her gown contrasting to the green grass she was sitting on and the way her hair was shining under the suns made it look like she wore a halo.

Vegeta had had his doubts before about the woman being the oracle and her possessing the immortal powers so written in the books; but looking at her now, the way she sat, so deep in thought, looking like she belonged to the surroundings, Vegeta could only agree that she seemed godly. And he didn't know if his eyes were playing a trick on him because he was so fixated upon the beauty before him but he could swear that the air around her was even shimmering in gold.

But his mind snapped back to reality when he saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. A warrior was stepping forth from the other side of the building and towards the oracle. He was dressed as a guard that was solemnly assigned to the goddess temple; however what he was doing in the garden of secrets was a complete mystery because warriors were not allowed this far into the temple.

Vegeta's first instinct was to attack the intruder and demand what he was doing here but as the man stopped, he decided to wait for the moment and see what he was up to. The man seemed to just stand for a while and stare at the oracle, Vegeta noticed that he had several scares running along his face and he wondered who had assigned him to the temple. Obviously this man was not a very good warrior if someone had managed to get close enough to him to discord his face in such a manner, therefore he should not have been entrusted to be able to guard the priestesses right.

The man continued to stand there, looking at the woman, he was studying her just as Vegeta had done just a few seconds ago; however for some reason it was infuriating the prince. He had no right to be here, nor did he have the right to perceive the oracle in her full glory, it was a gift only for those worthy enough.

Then the intruder took it even a step further by directly addressing the woman. Vegeta could feel the blood in his body starting to warm up and his hands starting to tingle, it was a sign that he was itching to turn violent, to smash something into a thousand pieces and watch it crumble under his boots.

To his surprise the woman didn't respond to the man but continue to sit motionless, Vegeta humphed, it served the low life well. He wasn't worthy enough to have such a high being pay him any kind of attention and if he knew what was good for himself he should take that as a sign and turn heel before Vegeta decided to make him leave.

But apparently the warrior not only lacked strength and dignity but also any type of intelligence because he dared to address the oracle yet again in a more louder voice demanding for attention. This time however the woman responded by a slight shock of her body, as if her body had just been stopped in the midst of free fall and she slowly opened her eyes.

Vegeta could tell that she had been meditating deeply and that her trance had been broken by the incompetent warrior standing next to her. His hands slowly started to close into fists and his gloves began to squeak from the pressure he was pounding into them by his pulsing muscles. He was dying to fly over to the pair and pound the stranger's face in, the only thing that was keeping him back was the curiosity to know what knowledge the man thought to possess that gave him the right to address the oracle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Vegeta heard the man apologize to the woman and he could see her turning her head to look at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, a true warrior never apologized for his action because a true warrior never did wrong; just where the fuck had this guy come from?

"We can't let it become a habit that I scare you every time we meet." At this point Vegeta's blood was boiling. 'Every time we meet!' Who the fuck was this man? Apparently this wasn't the first time he had spoken to the woman and he even dared to imply that it wouldn't be the last either. But Vegeta reached his braking point when he heard the man compliment the woman on her beauty, the little shit actually dared to court the almighty oracle. He had just signed his death note.

Vegeta stepped forward and out of the bushes and the warrior immediately noticed him. The idiotic smile he had been wearing was automatically wiped off his face when he noticed that it was the Saiyan prince. At this point Vegeta was seeing pure red, his mind was creating heinous images of how he was going to make this son of a bitch pay. Of how he was going to make him suffer a long and painful death and have his life force reaped out of him by Vegeta's bare hands. He was going to enjoy every minute of it and the intrude was going to curse every minute he had decided to visit the oracle today.

So without any further hesitation Vegeta leaped of the ground, straight at the man and his arm swung backward ready to deliver a punch unlike any he would have ever seen before. He was aiming straight for the man's face, already feeling the breaking of bones before his fist had even connected.

However all of a sudden something blue distorted Vegeta's vision and it took all of his strength and will power to make his body and his arm stop in mid-air before he was about to hit the woman that had just jumped in front of the intruder.

He stopped just mere inches away from her and he could hear her scared breathing; her eyes were forcefully shut, prepared for a punch she thought she was about to receive.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Vegeta hissed out in a slow-deep menacing voice.

The woman slowly opened one eye and when she realized that she wasn't going to get hit she opened the other one as well; however when she noticed just how close the prince was standing in front of her she took in a sharp breath and moved to step backwards and away from him. However right behind her still stood the warrior that had just disturbed her and she would have walked right into him if Vegeta hadn't reached out with lightning speed, grabbed her arm and not only prevented her from moving but also pulling her even closer to the him.

"I'm going to give you 10 seconds to get away from here as fast as possible to spare you the sight of seeing this piece of shit being reaped to shreds." Vegeta breathed right into her face.

Bulma struggled to free herself but Vegeta's gripped was too strong. "I am not going to move." she spat back with what she hoped was a threatening voice as well.

"Suit yourself, but I won't be responsible for any blood that will stain you." Vegeta replied with a cold stare. This warning was not only meant literally but also spiritually, he doubted that this woman had ever seen an execution as cruel as the Saiyan race could perform.

"You are not going to hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Bulma tried to order the prince. To Vegeta it was obvious that this woman was still ignorant to so many things in life, the fact that she hadn't seen anything wrong with the earlier picture proved that much.

"I don't have time to explain ethics to you woman." Vegeta mocked her and gave her a light shove away from him and the intruder and towards the next exit.

But Bulma wasn't about to let herself be removed this easily and stepped back towards him. "I know ethics very well," she said "and killing an innocent man is obviously un-ethical."

To her surprise the prince let out a deep animal like growl. "Now you listen to me woman," he said with violence dripping from his every word "and you will listen closely. You are going to walk the fuck away from here without another word. At this point your innocent's isn't funny anymore but just damn stupid."

Bulma couldn't believe what she had just heard and even though every cell in her body was screaming for her to walk away from this apparent out of control prince, she still managed to work up enough courage and walked right up to him.

They were standing so close that their chests were almost touching and Bulma was able to look him straight in the eyes because she was the same height as him.

"No, I am not going to 'walk the fuck away from here'," she said with as much authority as she could manage to work up in the moment, when in reality her knees were threatening to buckle any moment from the raw power that was emitting from the prince. "unless you can provide me with any evidence that Yamcha has done anything seriously wrong, you have no right to prosecute him."

She knew his name! That had to be the last straw; had this woman completely lost her mind? All the bravery she was mustering up now was only canceled out again but her complete ignorance. The whole thing was like trying to argue with a child, so perhaps Vegeta was right to call her a little girl after all.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"What is happening?" Frigga asked as she walk into the room.

"They are about to kill each other." Freya answered alarmed.

The higher goddess stepped up to the water fountain and looked down. The oracle and the Saiyan prince were sizing each other up and the air around them seemed to be sizzling with menace and violence.

"I'm going to take care of it before it turns bad." Freya said, turning to exit.

"Wait," Frigga replied before the other goddess left "let's just see how this turns out."

"What?" Freya asked confused "but . . . "

"I want to see where this will lead to." Frigga explained.

"But this obviously can't end good." Freya implied desperately.

Frigga slowly started to smile "You might just be surprised." she replied leaving Freya completely dazzled with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, I know it was short compared to my previous chapters but that's because this is actually only half of chapter 10. It is supposed to be longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I just decided to split it. I hope you guys like it either way and don't worry I am already working on the next chapter and this time it won't take me another month. . . promise :)<strong>

**So please review and let me know what you think !**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: the following chapter contains sexual contains! Now, there is no actual sex and nobody is getting naked but there is definelty some suggestive language and imagery. So if you feel uncomfortable or are under the age of the rating please skip the indicated part. **

**Besides that I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

Loki was launching on an array of colorful cushions as usually and enjoying a bowl of juicy grapes.  
>"It is very impolite to walk in like that without announcing yourself." he said into the space.<p>

"You know you could have warned me that there is a neurotic prince on that god forsaken planet." Yamcha yelled at him "I almost got killed just now in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh?" Loki said nonchalantly and turned towards him "You still seemed to be in one piece."

"Thanks for your concern." Yamcha said sarcastically and seated himself next to Loki. "So what is the new plan?"

"What new plan?" Loki said continuing to eat his grapes and staring off into space.

"I told you I almost just got killed, my cover is obviously blown." Yamcha explained impatiently.

'No, no, no. your cover is not blown, you just have to be more careful from now on." Loki answered matter-of-factly.

"Are you crazy," Yamcha yelled at him "You know how the Saiyans are? There is no being careful around them. Their sense are just too damn well defined, they know you are trying to be careful before you even start to be freaking careful."

"Calm yourself." Loki said with a serious tone "You will continue as arranged until I tell you otherwise."

Yamcha looked at him with a perplexed expression; this god did obviously not care about the well-being of his subordinates. But Yamcha did not have much saying in the matter, he had signed himself up for this after all, there was no going back now. "Could you at least take some security measures, if minimal, to give me some kind of back-up?" he asked.

"Mhmhmh, I will see what can be done." Loki answered.

Yamcha supposed that, that was the best he would be able to get out of the god for now.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"I don't have time to lecture little children." Vegeta yelled at the woman in front of him. The fact that she was the same height as him and therefore able to look directly into his eyes with no further effort was really un-nerving for him. He was trying to play the upper hand here but this woman beyond any common sense was completely rebellion against him, not only did she seemed to be immune against the violent - authorative aura he was emitting but she was also standing her ground against a super angry-crazed Saiyan, obviously knowing that she was missing certain important information to this whole argument. All in all the woman was nuts.

"I told you I am not a child," Bulma said and at this point she even dared herself to poke the angry Saiyan prince with her index finger straight in the middle of his broad chest "I am 19 years old, that's only one year younger than yourself."

Vegeta couldn't believe it, at this point all his anger had subsided and all his emotions had turned into complete and utter annoyance. Just where the hell did this woman come from? Never in his life had he encountered anything even close to this; it was just utterly ridiculous.

But if that's the way she wanted to play then Vegeta wasn't going to back down. He had never lost a fight and he wasn't about to start now. "Age is only a number. If you want to be treated like a woman then learn to shut your mouth around the presence of a man and only speak when spoken to."

"Alright, I will do that once a real man is around." Bulma contorted back.

'Upmh, I guess the immense aura of my manliness has confused your better judgment. It happens quit often that females in my presence are dazzled beyond rationality." Vegeta smirked back.

"Oh please, it's more like the immense aura of your arrogance-ness. And I don't care how many women you supposedly have 'dazzled' you haven't fooled me once from the beginning." Bulma countered.

"Well, like I said 'women are dazzeld', obviously since you are still a child it wouldn't work on you." Vegeta brought back his original point.

"Oh I'm more woman then you could ever hope to meet in your life time prince Vegeta." Bulma yelled at him infuriated.

"Really? I don't feel attracted in any way." Vegeta said looking Bulma up and down "what is supposed to enthrall me about your woman-ness so? The fact that you are tiny, that you have no breast, not to mention no exaggerated curves or strong toned muscles. Your hair looks like the sky exploded on your head and your big round eyes are double the normal size any eyes should be." Vegeta said trying to overly embellish flaws that even he knew weren't true; but at this moment it didn't really matter to him.

"Now those remarks are just childish," Bulma replied trying to defend herself, the prince was going to win this argument if she wasn't able to come up with something soon "besides, you wouldn't feel any attraction towards me because I have not willed it so, a woman's strongest weapon is to make a man want her at the snap of her fingers, but why the hell would I want a pompous brick like you, lusting after me?"

"Of course you wouldn't want me lusting after you; it would take a real woman for that. A little girl like you would simple crumble to pieces under my passion." Vegeta answered.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You are too much of a murders pig to possess any kind of soft emotion like passion." Bulma replied.

"That's just proves how much of a girl you are. Passion is anything but a soft emotion it's fiery, thrilling and exiting, in many cases even dangerous. And besides, I thought woman always preferred the bad-boys." Vegeta added the last comment with a smirk.

"Think again, mister almighty, passion is a two sided idea. Not only do you have fiery and exiting but there is also gentle and meaningful, it comes from within your soul; something you obviously don't possess." Bulma fired back.

"You just contradicted yourself, something that's fiery and thrilling cannot be gentle. Passion is an explosion between two people not some kind of girly-girl love." Vegeta contradicted.

"No you are wrong," Bulma desperately yelled back "Passion can be as much gentle as it can be explosive and mind tingling. But I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know something like that because after all, the only thing Saiyans know how to do is fuck like animals."

"If that's what you truly think then I pity you 'girl'," Vegeta said emphasizing the last word "Saiyans are amongst the most passionate races there are."

"Oh please, all your race ever does is saying that it is the best amongst whatever it is. Is there something that the Saiyan race isn't good at? Of course not!" Bulma answered sarcastically.

"Really? Then when don't you prove me otherwise?" Vegeta dared the woman.

Bulma was at a loss of words for the moment. Prove it to him? How should she prove it to him? What could she possible do right now that would show this arrogant prince that he was wrong and she was right?

Vegeta noticed the woman's hesitation and decided to go in for the kill; he would show her once and for all whose place was where.

"Let me help you," he said smirking "Why don't you show me how passion can be gentle yet explosive?"

Bulma stopped dead, what exactly was he saying; that she make a move on him right now, right here? She was completely speechless, she couldn't just start seducing him passionately, that would actually take for her to like him and at the moment she felt anything but. The whole idea was just ridiculous, he couldn't honestly want her to make some kind of advance toward him . . . he didn't even like her.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in Bulma's head; she knew what he was trying to do. Of course he didn't want her to really make a move on him, but he was playing on the fact that Bulma felt the same and therefore would simply back down, feeling too overwhelmed to do as you asked. But that's where he had just made a huge mistake.

He had underestimate Bulma; and those that played with fire would get burned. She would show him just how much woman she was and that no one played any type of games with her; and most importantly that no one could out smart her . . . not even the Saiyan Prince.

Bulma took one giant breath and did what had to be done.

Vegeta was still smirking thinking that he had obviously won the fight. 'A little girl like this could never over power me' he thought to himself. He was going to announce her failure when all of the sudden the unthinkable happened.

He hadn't been paying attention or else perhaps he would have been able to stop the woman in front of him; however now it was too late.

Bulma was kissing Vegeta. The oracle was kissing the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta couldn't believe that the woman had actually gone this far. She had covered the last few inches that had separated them and simply laid her lips on his and when he had been trying to recover from his initial shock of her impulsiveness she had moved her arms around his neck so he couldn't back away.

Her lips felt warm and soft on his at first but then he could feel the tip of her tongue slowly inching forward. She started by slowly caressing his lips and then continued to take advantage of Vegeta's shock by sliding herself into his mouth and going for his tongue.

In the meantime Bulma had firmly pressed her body against Vegeta's and as she moved to draw out his tongue from the back of his mouth she seductively slide her body up against his, taking care to touch just the right parts.

Vegeta could feel the woman's breasts tightly against his chest and her hips brushing demandingly against his crotch. Her movements made his hair stand on ends and his skin was covered in goose pumps. Even his hands started to become sweaty and he was fighting with every fiber of his being to have his body not react to her.

But Bulma was not one to give up easily, she had come this far so she wouldn't give up now. She raised herself on her toes to gain an extra inch or two and plunged even deeper into his mouth, finally reaching his tongue and winding herself around him. Slowly she drew him forward and bit by bit she could feel him responding to her playful caresses and strokes.

Vegeta was losing the fight with his body and he was losing it fast. It had been too long since he last had been with a woman and now his lust was turning on him and making it impossible to reject the woman in front of him that was slowly crawling her way under his skin.

Bulma could feel Vegeta finally cave in and his tongue thrust against her moving them both back into her mouth and in no time was he dominating her like he always tried to do. But Bulma would not step down now that she was so much in commend, so she pushed back against him and soon their tongues were trashing widely around each other, playing a powerful game of hide and seek.

In the meantime Vegeta had also moved his arms around Bulma's waste. He was pressing her body even more tightly against his and he felt as though he was burning alive from the heat that was emitting from their two bodies.

Bulma could feel Vegeta crushing himself against her and she could also clearly feel a growing bulge within his pants; however instead of being alarmed she felt smug and empowered to know that she was able to make him react to her in such a progressive manner. So she only continued to dwell in her glory and continued to rub herself aggressively against his growing member.

Vegeta moaned deeply within her mouth and it was like a thunder of desire had hit Bulma. Her whole body had become alive, it was like a raving beast that was thirsting for a satisfaction only the Saiyan Prince was able to compensate for. She drove her fingers in his thick mane of hair and pushed her hips forward causing her head and shoulders to fall backwards; and the Prince followed her every move, towering above her bend body yet never releasing his iron grip on her.

At this point both had completely lost themselves within the other. They were entirely oblivious of their surroundings; the only thing they cared for was to fulfill the deep need within them which they had awakened.

They had not noticed that Yamcha, the warrior who had started their whole argument, had disappeared a long time ago, and they also weren't aware that they were still standing in the middle of the secret garden, a place that was accessible to many priestesses and royal family members.

For them the only thing that existed at the moment was the way their bodies seemed to fit into each other perfectly and the way their tongues knew each other as if they were long lost twins. Their hands seemed to not be strong enough to hold the other even tighter and closer, trying to fill a hole that neither knew had existed within them.

The whole thing just felt genuinely right to each of them, like they had been born to complement each other. As if the gods themselves had predetermined for their paths to cross and merge into one. To stay like this forever, melted together, was their only wish in that moment . . . to never be apart again. . .

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"VEGETA!" a woman screamed and Bulma and Vegeta jump apart as if somebody had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over them.

They were both panting heavily as they stared at the Queen of Vegetsei looking at them with angry eyes.

A shiver run through Bulma's body as the heat she had just felt seconds ago was already dying away within her and making her body feel cold. She couldn't believe she had so utterly lost control. All she had wanted to do was teach the Saiyan Prince a lesson, not devour him like she was some kind of animal. Hadn't she yelled at him just a while ago that that was all Saiyans were capable of doing, acting like animals? Yet she had acted the very same way when the two had connected.

Vegeta couldn't believe what had just happened; or more importantly what else would have happened hadn't his mother just walked in. He was the Prince of Vegetasei and the future king, not only had he lost control over himself but he had also done it in complete public view for everyone to see. He could only hope that no one else had walked by when he hadn't been in control of his senses; if not he was sure to face downright embarrassment if news of this were to spread through the palace.

"What are you doing?" the Queen said with a raised voice at the two people standing in front of her "Are you completely crazy? In the middle of broad daylight were anyone could simply stumble upon you?" she scowled them. "And you Vegeta, I asked you to look after the Oracle, not eat her alive. Really, sometimes you are just too much like your father."

"This is not what it looks like." Vegeta tried to defend himself

"Oh really, it's not?" his mother asked him "So you weren't kissing the oracle just right now? Or doing other things that should be contained to a harem or the private bed room of two mated people?" As always Vegeta's mother had an uncanny way of putting things in their barest perspective.

"It was my fault, my queen." Bulma interfered much to Vegeta's surprise. "I was the one that start it."

"Is that so?" the queen asked in a curious voice and Bulma simply nodded in guilt.

"Vegeta you can leave now, I will be having a private conversation with you later." his mother instructed him and Vegeta decided to do as he was told since he was in no mood to have to listen to an hour long exert.

Bulma watched as the prince turned and started to leave the garden, her eyes followed his back until he walked around the path's curve and was no longer visible. A strength feeling of emptiness almost immediately started to spread itself in her stomach, but Bulma did her best into suppressing it since she still had to deal with the Queen before she would be able to analyze her own feelings.

"Now my child, I want you to come and sit with me and answer some questions I have." the queen said and Bulma followed to do as she was told.

She didn't really know anything about the Queen except that the books had said that she was a kind and forgiving woman, yet also very stern and strict. For now Bulma could only hope that their conversation wouldn't last too long because for some reason she had started to feel really tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo . . . What you think? Did you like it? Or was that may be a little bit too fast? Well, next chapter is going to slow down again. This was just a little sneak preview and an apology for the long delay :P I for one really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys all share my feelings :D Please review ! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so before you guys start reading this chapter I just would like to go ahead and comment on one of the reviews from the last chapter, the author was smalsa and the comment was that Loki seemed to be off character from what he is like in the Avengers movie. Now the reason for that is 1. When I started writing the story the movie hadn't been out yet, so I didn't even know that a character named Loki existed and even to this moment I haven't seen the movie yet so I don't even know what the Avengers character is like; and 2. I simply chose Loki because he was depicted as a trickster and the god that challenges order and structure within the Germanic deities and since I needed a bad guy he was perfect for that role. **

**But besides that you may continue to enjoy the story :) lol**

Vegetasei  
>Garden of secrets<p>

Bulma and the Queen of Vegetasei where sitting on a bench underneath a tree, a slight breeze was blowing and the suns were radiating warm heat.

"My child, you do know why you have been brought to Vegetasei, don't you?" the queen asked.

"Yes. For protection purposes." Bulma answered not looking directly at the queen.

"Exactly," the queen smiled "I am not quite sure how much of your powers you can control yet, since I heard you have only recently learned of them, but I suppose you have been studying and practicing since."

"Mhm. . ." Bulma replied, she was not sure if she was allowed to give out any information retaining her training with the goddess and her private readings.

"How old are you?" the queen asked.

"19" Bulma stated.

"You are still very young. . ." the queen turned to look directly at Bulma "you have been cast into a very dangerous world and even more so because of your innocents. Life is not what it once was, now it is only a game of life and death, before people existed just for the joy of it but the more we advance the more existence is just about who one needs to get rid of to live more comfortably. We need to take cautions with every step we take and plan not just two times ahead but three and four and may be even more. I do not know what your life was like before so I can only inform you about what is to come. You might think that following is the easiest choice for now, you have no experience or concrete knowledge of politics, so simply doing as someone tells you to might seem right for now; especially if what you are being told sounds right to you. But you must always know that at the end, when the bubble bursts, it will only be you who will face the consequences. No one will care who stood beyond you or who was whispering in your ears. You are the most powerful being in the mortal world as of right now, therefore people will prosecute you 100% for everything you do or say. It is never wrong to take some guidance, no one became a king or conqueror without no one's advice or help, but the ultimate decision must always be yours. Many times it will not be easy or fair and you might find yourself wishing to do the best for everyone around you, but the truth is, the time for an Oracle is over. It is not that this realm doesn't need it anymore, it is that we cannot handle it. Too much corruption and selfishness have entered not only our worlds but that of the gods as well, but things have been this way for so many years that it makes it hard for people to see that the old ways do not work anymore. My advice to you now is to not follow the steps of the people before you because they will only lead you over a cliff, care for yourself and no one else. The people do not know how to appreciate someone like you and will only try to use you. Watch your back and do not care for them because if they fall they will try to take you down with them." the queen stopped for a second to take a breath " now on another note, I know that at your age you might wish to experience things; things that normal girls at your age are experiencing, however do to the circumstances you have to cut yourself short. You do not have the leisure of trial and error and nor can you allow yourself to part take in something just to experiment. If you decided to make a step towards any direction I hope that you have contemplated it thoroughly and take the step for a specific purpose and not just for the heck of it." the queen finished her speech and took a few minutes pause to allow Bulma to absorb everything she had just said.

"Let me give you one more advise," she the said laying one hand on Bulma's knee "I know what it is like to be young and have desires and to wish to discover hidden emotions within one self's, however on your behave I shall tell you this. . . If you decided to make a move towards a direction, "and with that the queen glanced towards the direction Bulma and Vegeta had just stood kissing each other " do so because your heart wills it so, and for no other reason. No man can coerce you to do anything you don't want to and neither should you allow anyone to manipulate your feelings. . . Always act with truth and wisdom." and with that the queen stood up and slowly walked away from Bulma and out of the garden.

* * *

><p>Left, right, left, right kick. Duck down, swing the leg underneath. Jump back up and swing the right arm, then punch with the left into the unprotected side. Step to the left and kick with the left leg; punch with the right fist and then straight into the face with the following left.<p>

Vegeta was fighting with his brother, he was making up for throwing him out of his room this morning. It was a little bit earlier then he had initially planned but he didn't feel like attending any court meetings or having to deal with any officials. Right now he only needed to blow off some steam and somehow get his thoughts straight.

The whole incident in the garden of secrets wouldn't leave his mind and ever since then his body had a weird numbing sensation all over. He could openly admit, if only to himself although, that what he had done had been utterly wrong. He should have never gotten so deep into the argument with the woman and then pushed it to progress as far as it had gone. However even though he could tell himself that it was his fault for having started the whole thing, he still felt that it was the woman's fault for having brought it to the level that it had progressed to. It had only been naturally for his body to respond to hers since the Saiyan's were a very sexually active race.

But what troubled him the most was the thought of what would have happened if his mother hadn't walked in on them when she did. How far would the whole thing have gone? At first he had thought that his biggest problem would have been the issue of someone seeing them, but he managed to dismiss that point very quickly when he realized that he could easily 'take care' of such a situation on his very own special way, if it were to arise. No, his concern was exactly that which hadn't happened. It left him in the unknown, wondering, and he hated not knowing something that pertained to him.

Not to get him wrong, he was very glad that the whole thing had stopped were it did and it could have easily stopped even sooner. None the less he still needed to know so he could evaluate the situation properly and take the appropriate measures towards himself. After all, he had completely lost control, and that was the greatest error he could ever do. If his mother were to tell his father about the incident he was sure to expect a beating as punishment; not for what had actually had happened, but for not having better control over himself. As future king he could never allow himself to neglect his calm.

There just had been something about the woman that had caused him to forget everything that hadn't to do with her at that moment. At first he thought that it had been the fact that he hadn't been with a woman for a while and it had been some kind of unconscious reaction in his brain towards the natural sex-drive of his; and for some minutes this explanation seemed satisfying to him but then to his despair he realized that he had gone much longer without the touch of a woman in previous times and he had not jump anyone back then. So there went that excuse.

Then he thought that maybe it was just the woman that had a peculiar way of robbing him in the wrong place and it had simply been his instinct to over-ule her. However, even though it sounded possible, it still didn't excuse his behavior because he had been training for years to handle just those very same situations and to not lose his cool. So if it ultimately were to come down to that he would still be responsible for not handling the whole thing differently or at least for not just walking away.

For now on he thought it would just be better if he distanced himself from her as much as possible. He would still check on her, like his mother had asked him to, that is unless she decided to change that now, but he would do it without her being aware of him. He would continue to go on with his life acting as though the Oracle didn't existed, that's what he should have done from the very beginning.

Having his mind made up he was finally able to put the whole thing behind himself, now the only thing that was still left to do was to find the warrior from earlier. Vegeta wasn't stupid, the man might have been able to evade him earlier, but he be damned if he made it alive until tomorrow. So as soon as he was finished with his brother he would take care to find the man and at first he would ask him a few questions, but then he would make sure to send him to the place he belonged . . . the afterlife.

* * *

><p>Bulma was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling; even though it was only noon she was already done with the day. She just felt completely drained and only wished to drift off into a nice, serene slumber, but her brain refused to shut itself off. Every time she closed her eyes she would see flashbacks of the earlier scene between her and the prince, and it would cause her body to shudder and goose bumps to run over her. She had been contemplating for the past five minutes if she dared to analyze the situation or if she should just let it be and file it as 'do not go there' in her mind; but she had an uncanny feeling that if she didn't go into it her mind wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of the day.<p>

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as a long sigh. She always knew that she was hot tempered, and this wasn't the first time it had caused her to take unnecessary actions, but she had to admit that this time she had gone a bit too far perhaps. What had happened between her and the prince had been a big mistake, there was no question about that; and partially the ending had been her fault because she could have simply admitted defeat and walked away, but instead she had chosen to let her temper take over.

She had to admit though, either way it had felt empowering to know that she could exert so much control over him. For those few minutes she had, had him completely in the palm of her hand. . . however, bottom line was that it shouldn't have gone that far.

None the less there was a part in her that was trying to make its way to the front of her mind, and she knew that it was going to cause her more trouble than the day had already brought her. She tried to avoid it and kept pushing it away, but it just kept on surfacing, refusing to be ignored and before Bulma knew what was happening she had voiced it aloud.

"It had felt good." immediately a horde of butterflies filled her stomach.

What had happened between her and the prince defiantly had been passionate and even though her purpose had been to show him that passion can be gentle, she had ended up doing exactly the opposite thing. The whole situation had completely turned 'explosive' within seconds; however she didn't regret it. It had been right just the way it had happened and somewhere deep down she even slightly felt regret that the Queen had walked in and stopped them.

But that reminded her, the queen had mentioned that she had instructed the prince to keep a watch on her and that would mean that she would see him again soon. A blush slowly spread over her face and the butterflies inside of her were flying loops. She wasn't sure what would happen then but she knew that it would defiantly be awkward. Yet she couldn't help but wish that perhaps he would initiate something again . . . .

Bulma shuck her head to clear her thoughts. Of course Vegeta wouldn't try anything, he hated her after all and she could only imagine that he was steaming right now over her for putting him into this situation. . . He would be thinking about her. . . . 'No, no, no, STOP it!' Bulma yelled in her head. 'But he did respond to her' . . . 'NO! That was only a natural responds, like any man would respond to a woman' . . . 'But it hadn't been any woman, it had been her' . . .

Bulma jump of the bed in one swift motion and started to walk around the room. She needed to get some oxygen into her brain, obviously she was making up crazy details in her head. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and decided that it would be wise to change the subject.

She started thinking about the speech the queen had given her. She had tried to warn her about the dangers that could be awaiting her, but Bulma was already aware of those. Either way, for now she would only be concentrating on her training, she had a lot of things to learn and the faster that happened the safer she would be. She was too smart to let herself be used or manipulated by anyone so she didn't really worry about someone trying to gain her favor for their own good. But she still had to be on her guard because after all there was also an evil god out there somewhere trying to do some kind of bad.

For now she decided that she had pondered the past events enough and moved back to the bed. She slipped within the comforter and made herself comfortable; she was going to force her body to sleep, if her mind wanted to or not.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was walking the grounds of the palace looking for the warrior from earlier, when he ran into his mother. He silently cursed himself because he had hoped to avoid her for the rest of the day to save himself an hour long scolding.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the culprit of the day." she said as she approached him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"It wasn't what you saw." was the first thing that came out of Vegeta's mouth without thinking.

"Haven't we been through this already, Vegeta? It was what it was, no matter what caused it to go that far. You should know better to control yourself." his mother replied.

Vegeta decided not to say anything, the excuses he had at hand wouldn't convince his mother that he wasn't at fault and would only cause her to talk more than necessary.

"I think you know what you did wrong, your old enough by now, so I don't think I need to lecture you," for a second Vegeta was shocked at what his mother said, this was definitely a first "however I will address another subject." and his surprise was gone again, he knew his mother couldn't help herself and keep it short.

"I thought it was somewhat an obvious point but it seems it might not be so obvious to you." his mother said "She is still innocent Vegeta, and you might just have awakened something in her that will cause her trouble from now one."

Vegeta had to force himself not to blush, he couldn't believe that his mother was addressing sexual issues, she had never done that before.

"I believe it would be best if you go and apologize and let her know the mistake on your part . . . That is, IF it was a mistake on your part." she said that last part with raised eyebrows and a questioning tone.

Vegeta let out a low growl "I think it would best be just left alone." he said.

"I think not," his mother immediately replied "you will apologize and set thinks right or I will have to address this issue with your father." his mother replied threatening.

"Fine." Vegeta lied through his teeth, he would rather die than go to apologize to the woman.

"You are going to do this, I will know if you didn't." his mother called on his bluff, she knew him well enough and his oversized pride.

"I said I would." Vegeta lied again.

The queen eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds but then decided to let it go, she could only hope that he wasn't lying to her.

"Well, we will talk more about this later, I have a meeting with the council right now." she said and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey, so now we know more or less what both Bulma and Vegeta are thinking, but what's even more important is what you guys think, so please review and let me know :) <strong>


End file.
